Remorse
by Jackie BlueHogwartian
Summary: When Christmas brings an unexpected letter, the Golden Trio must figure out two things. One, who sent the mysterious letter, and two, how to deal with the sticky situations it might lead to. But will Harry be able to forgive, not one, but three people? One of which he is so close to, he never would have suspected.
1. Chapter 1: Surprises

Harry's POV

I hauled Ron out of the hole that was his bed, chuckling at Dean's latest prank and taking a mental note to ask Hermione how it was done when she got back. As a second thought, I would also ask how to prevent it, just in case Ron wasn't the only victim.

"You'd think that he would have better things to do with his time," Ron grumbled. "It's not like we don't have enough homework already."

He made a good point. We had an ocean of homework and no Hermione to calm the storm because she went home for Christmas. She was due back two days later, but most of it was due in then.

"Come on, we gotta get started or we'll never get it done. We don't want Hermione worrying about us as well as her patrol duty with Malfoy." Ron grunted and pulled his robes on, tumbling into a bedpost. "Ouch!"

We were wrapped up in Astronomy star charts when we heard the unmistakable tap of an owl on the window. I jumped up and walked over. But it wasn't an owl. It was a raven, carrying a letter. I glanced at Ron, who shrugged, and unlatched the window. It flapped in, deposited the letter in a chair and with a loud squawk, poofed. It actually popped in a cloud of feathers. I stood there, a little surprised. Ron poked me and pointed at the letter, which was black as charcoal.

"Who d'you reckon sent it?" It was my turn to shrug.

I picked it up and broke the wax seal. The parchment inside was a normal colour the writing looked familiar.

_**Potter,**_

_**Meet? You may bring whomever you wish. I will be alone, where I met you first, at midnight in seven days.**_

_**-V**_

I couldn't remember why the loopy writing looked so familiar, but I decided it was sinister enough to show someone.

"This is way too weird. Let's go find McGonagall." Ron nodded.

Over Christmas, the corridors were clear so we didn't need to push our way through. What normally would have taken us fifteen minutes, now took five.

"Siamese" I panted to the gargoyle. The new headmistress had taken to making sure I knew her password, and it was usually a kind of cat.

Ron was doubled over beside me with a stitch. As the statue jumped aside and the staircase began to spiral upwards, I dragged Ron through the doorway. I knocked and entered without waiting for an invitation. McGonagall looked up from some paperwork, rather startled.

"What in the name of-" she spluttered.

"Sorry Professor, but we just had a strange letter." I apologised.

She sighed and held out her hand for the letter. I handed it to her thinking of the old Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He had died over the summer. It pissed me off that magic could remove all the bones in your arm, but it couldn't prevent a heart attack.

"Professor, the bird that brought it wasn't an owl." Ron tentatively muttered.

"What?" McGonagall looked up sharply. "What was it then?"

He cleared his throat nervously and mumbled "A raven."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows sceptically.

I interrupted impatiently.

"Look Professor, the raven came to the window with the envelope and we let it in. It dropped it in a chair and then poofed."

"Poofed?" she asked.

"Yeah, it kind of popped and then there were just feathers."

Her brow creased even more than usual.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, would you mind waiting here while I examine this?" She called over her shoulder as she disappeared through a side door.

"Fine then" grumbled Ron. He began to nose around.

I let my eyes travel over the room, thinking that it hadn't changed much since McGonagall took over. There was the Sorting Hat; probably thinking up next year's greeting song. Next to it was the case containing Godric Gryffindor's sword, which I had used three years ago to kill the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. On the shelf below that was the diary that had possessed Ginny Weasley that same year. I shuddered at the memory of talking to Tom Riddle through it. I remembered each word he wrote as clearly as the scars '_I must not tell _lies' on the back of my hand. I thought a bit more about the diary and how it looked like the letter in the other room. Suddenly, it clicked.

"RON" I hissed, keeping my voice low so I wouldn't alert McGonagall.

He snatched his hand away from a small golden bubble floating about waist height.

"Bloody hell, Harry! What?" he exclaimed.

"Sh! I know who sent the letter!"

"Really? Who was it?" he asked eagerly.

Before I could answer, the headmistress strode back in.

"Well it isn't enchanted or poisoned in any way. It may just be a letter." She seemed fairly unconcerned.

"Professor, I know who sent it!"

"You do? Well who is it then? They must have been fairly powerful to send a ghost raven." She enquired.

"A what?" asked Ron.

"A bird with an expiry date, maybe you would know that if you had paid attention in Transfiguration. You were saying Mr Potter?" She shot a withering look at Ron whose ears had turned bright red.

"What? Oh, yeah. I know who sent the letter, and you're right, he is powerful."

"Who?" urged Ron.

"Lord Voldemort."


	2. Chapter 2: Change

Voldemort's POV

"Yes, master." The last Death Eater backed out of the large drawing room of Malfoy Manor.

Draco was sat in a dark green chair in the corner, shivering slightly. I rubbed my face tiredly.

"That was the last one Draco, you are also dismissed."

He nodded and nearly ran out of the room. I thought about Potter for a while, how he would react to my letter and what he would do about it. No matter what he thought about it, the letter was honest. I wanted freedom, and Potter was the only one who could help me get it. I would take whatever I could get, even if it meant going to St. Mungo's. Maybe I would look normal again, with hair and a nose like a human, rather than a snake.

"My Lord." The slimy voice of Lucius Malfoy wormed its way into my mind.

Supressing a shudder at having to talk to the blonde idiot, I raised my head and gestured for him to speak.

"Some of us, not me of course, were wondering why you have told us to retreat and stay away." His voice shook with obvious terror.

I twitched, he cringed. I shook my head and uttered a soft laugh.

"Ah Lucius, do you not trust me?"

"O-of course, my Lord!"

Not a sensible decision in my opinion.

"I need to recover from my most recent trip. With Potter watched closer than ever, I must plan how to get to him and kill him." I narrowed my eyes. "Surely I do not need to be explaining this?"

"N-no, my Lord."

I flicked my wand, and with a pang of satisfaction, sent him flying into the hallway and slammed the door. That would keep them at bay for a while, at least until I had spoken to Potter, one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3: Preparation

McGonagall's POV

"NO. You absolutely may not go!"

I was horrified. Potter actually wanted to walk into the hands of his worst enemy.

"But Professor, he said I can bring whoever I want!" Harry pleaded.

"C'mon, we can have loads of Aurors with us. You can pick!" Ron whined.

I sighed. "I suggest you consult Miss Granger. Maybe she will be more successful than I in making you see sense. Until then, go back to your studies, I am sure you still haven't started your essays on the Laws of the Animagus. In the meantime, Mr Weasley, would you dispose of this please? I do not want anyone else to see this, except for Miss Granger of course."

I smiled and waved them away.

"So who will help me?" I said crisply.

The rest of the staff gaped at me as if I were a dragon. I already knew that Potter and Weasley wouldn't give up, and Miss Granger, however reasonable, would be just as curious. Gathering the teachers together, I told them about the letter and asked for their support in setting up the meeting. By this time I had Aurors scouting the Potters old house and sniffing around to try and stop a trap.

"Minerva, are you mad?" choked Horace Slughorn, who agreed to teach at the untimely death of Albus.

"I, for one, would be helpful in this situation," drawled Severus. "I know how the Dark Lord thinks and I may be of some use in negotiating. I could also find out whether this letter is genuine."

McGonagall nodded and Snape swiftly left the room. She looked around at the other teachers.

"You know what Potter is like. He will go after Voldemort anyway, so we might as well be there to back him up."

Sinistra sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Very well, then. We cannot stop what will definitely be. Don't you agree Firenze?"

The centaur furrowed his brow. "Harry Potter is a stubborn young man and I will endeavour to help him in any way I can." The rest of the teachers murmured in assent.

I smiled vaguely and leaned forward in my seat. "So here is what will happen."


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions

Ron's POV

As soon as we were out of the Headmistress' office, Harry spun around to face me.

"We have to do something!" He was wearing a very determined expression, the expression he usually had when unravelling a problem. "We can't just sit around here and wait for him to strike again."

I sighed and half-heartedly tried to dissuade him, although there really was no point. "But Harry, he could be luring you into another trap, just like he did with Sirius." I winced at the fury in his eyes. "C'mon mate, at least wait until Hermione gets back. We can ask her what she thinks tomorrow."

"Fine." Harry crossed his arms huffily. "Only on one condition, you keep the letter, even after we show it to Hermione."

"Wasn't going to anyway. No matter how hard you try, you always seem to get dragged into nasty situations. Might as well go with it, you never know when this might be useful." I shrugged.

Harry clapped me on the back. "Thanks mate."


	5. Chapter 5: Past Lives

Tom Riddle's POV

I was thinking. I had gone back to referring to myself in my mind as Tom when I began to feel emotions again. To me, Tom Riddle II was a lost, lonely young boy. That was how I felt now, all empty and unloved. Most of my life had been spent alone. In the orphanage, I had tried to make friends, but I stopped soon enough. The worst situation was with a boy named Otto.

_The orphanage had made a trip to Marwell Zoo. It was fantastic, and at lunchtime, they bought all the children an ice cream. I dropped mine and Otto laughed. I was furious, how dare he laugh at my misfortune? The next thing I knew, Otto was in with the cheetahs, screaming for his life. I spent the rest of the day in the reptile house, talking to the snakes. They understood me; they were just as supressed as I felt. _

Everything had changed when I went to Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat didn't actually touch my head at the start of year feast. A dangling strap brushed my shoulder and the Sorting Hat practically shrieked "SLYTHERIN!" I went and sat down between two boys called Goyle and Nott, who I immediately took a liking to, and they to me. From then on, I was never alone unless I wanted to be. They laughed with me, did their homework with me. I was truly happy for the first time in my life. I felt like I belonged. That all went away when I met Lucius in my third year. He was a power-hungry, self-centred, pompous pain-in-the-backside, but he got to me. He persuaded me that I didn't need friends, only followers and allies. In time, I grew used to him and began to push my friends away, favouring the dark side of Slytherin instead.

But now, I wanted change, just like Lucius' young son. He had wanted Draco to receive the Dark Mark, but I refused. After all the corrupt and depraved things I had done, I realise that power was not the only thing in the world that mattered. I didn't want the only thread of reality I had tainted. So I refused the boy his Dark Mark and told his father that it was his fault, so he would punish himself instead of Draco. That was best. And if it was the only good I could do, then I would do it. I would not taint his soul.


	6. Chapter 6: Action

Harry's POV

"Harry, we have to do something about this."

Those were the last words I expected to come from Hermione's mouth. She was always so obedient when it came to teachers, but this time, it seemed, there was an exception. Ron gurgled in surprise, eyes popping and everything. Hermione raised her eyebrows and turned on her heel.

"Come on, then. Let's go speak to McGonagall," she called over her shoulder. "Seeing as this morning's lessons have been cancelled."

Ron and I ran to catch up and soon, we were stood in front of the entrance to McGonagall's office.

"Hermione, maybe we shouldn't-"Ron started.

"Oh Ron. Since when were you afraid to dive into things headfirst? You've known Harry long enough," she nodded at me. "Sorry Harry."

"Nah, it's okay. I know that trouble follows me," I shrugged. "Cymric," I told the gargoyle the Head's new password.

It jumped aside to let us past and we rushed in. I knocked on the door and pushed it open when I heard 'Enter'. We stepped into her office and looked around. I was bewildered to find most of the teaching staff standing in her office. I glanced over at Ron and Hermione to find them equally surprised at finding them here.

"Ah, I was just about to send for you three," McGonagall said. "Please, have a seat."

We sat down, still peering round at the staff surrounding us. I noted with some satisfaction that Snape was not there. I didn't know why, but I just felt that he shouldn't be, rather than the normal seething hatred I usually felt towards him.

"Right," said McGonagall, stopping my train of thoughts in its tracks. "This meeting is in regard to the letter you received two days ago from Lord Voldemort."

She sighed when several teachers flinched at the name, obviously a little tired at people saying You-Know-Who. I silently congratulated her, because I had never had any reason to fear his name.

"We all know that you would have tried to meet him anyway, no matter what I said." She looked disapprovingly over her glasses. "So while you waited for Miss Granger to return, I took appropriate measures."

All three of us were now gaping openly at her, not beleiving what we heard. A few of the teachers chuckled at our expressions and shuffled around, impatient for McGonagall to explain the plan.

"Aurors have been scouting your house in Godric's Hollow since Thurday, ready for the meeting next Tuesday. You, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger will be escorted by myself, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus Lupin. There will be about twenty teachers and Order members scattered around the area, ready for an attack." McGonagall stood up. "There is one more thing, the Ministry for Magic _does not know of this_. Nor do I see any reason for them to, as they would just interfere and mess it all up like usual."

"Professor, are you sure-"

"Yes, Miss Granger" Flitwick cut Hermione off. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will come after Mr Potter anyway. Best to do it now, when we are prepared and given a chance to think the situation over."

Hermione nodded nervously.

"Now, I suggest you go to bed." McGonagall looked kindly at the three students. "I'm sure you need to process what we have just told you, come to my office after dinner on Tuesday. Tell absolutely NO-ONE what has been said today."

They left the office, a bit stunned at what had transpired.

"Woah," muttered Ron. "Didn't know McGonagall had it in her."


	7. Chapter 7: Spells and Deception

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been really focused on my other story (When Everything Goes Wrong). Without further ado, next chapter! **

**Happy reading :) x**

Hermione's POV

Preparing for the meeting wasn't easy. Professor McGonagall had given us a list of defensive and offensive spells to learn. But, as usual, I found them moderately easy and got it right first time, whereas the boys took about ten tries to get each spell right.

_Struckus - Sticks target's feet to the ground, as well as any other bodily parts touching the ground. _

_Mevereta - Deflects opponents spell and sends it back at them. _

_Canbuli - Blinds victim for ten minutes. _

_Telnore - Body swells until rival cannot move. _

These were just a few

"Hey, Harry" I called to him. "This is the one you used in third year, isn't it?"

Harry looked confused for a moment, and then laughed loudly, realization dawning upon his frowning face. Ron glanced at the spell and guffawed loudly, which made me giggle. The laughter was contagious and soon we all had tears streaming down our faces. We had precious little to be happy about these days, so this was a welcome reprieve from the oppressive darkness that we usually sat in. Ginny came in and gawped at us rolling around on the floor, which only made us laugh harder.

"What are you lot up to?"

"Hey, she sounds just like you 'Mione!" I glared at Ron half-heartedly. "Sorry."

"You'd better be, Ronald."

"Well," Harry stretched. "I'm done. I'm going to bed."

Ron yawned quickly. "Yeah, me too." He peeked at me.

I shook my head in despair. I was practically their mother, the way those two behaved. The only way I could get Ron to act his age was to threaten to write to his mother. She was a formidable woman, no one could tell her what to do, except Dumbledore of course, but he was gone now.

"Um, Hermione?" Ginny interrupted my train of thought on its track to nowhere. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm, me? Yes, I'm fine. Just a little bit distracted." It was hard not to spill everything to her right there and then, but I knew I couldn't.

"Okay..." Ginny didn't sound convinced.

"I'm good, really. Thanks for asking Gin." It was hard to lie to my best girl friend, but I had to.

I went upstairs too. Tomorrow was going to be a very big day. Or night.

Whichever.


	8. Chapter 8: Venamous Tentacula

**Come on, guys! 1,000 views, but no reviews! Give me some! Thnx. **

Ron's POV

Class was not easy the next day. Not that it was ever easy, but it was harder to concentrate than usual. I couldn't stop thinking about the meeting.

"Mr Weasley, the Venomous Tentacula is getting very close to you." Professor Sprout chastised.

I scowled and batted the vine away from my ear. We were supposed to be 'extracting the poisonous fruits of the plant' as Hermione put it. I pulled out my wand and fried the tentacle wrapping itself around Harry's waist.

"Oi!" Harry's shout pulled me from the depths of my mind.

"Oops. Aguamenti."

Harry shoved me and resumed patting his smouldering robes.

"Sorry, mate." I winced as Hermione gave me a steely glare.

"You'd better be more focused tonight, or you could get someone killed!" She hissed over the table, already cutting open the seed pod from the plant.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" I grunted as I wrestled another limb of the barmy plant.

Harry clipped off his own pod and darted away from the plant, panting.

"You know, I don't think arguing is going to make the situation any better." He pulled out his wand and tapped the pod to stop it squirming. "We can only practice and hope for the best."

I finally got my own 'fruit' and fell backwards, away from the Venomous Tentacula. Getting to my feet, I slapped Harry on the back.

"Yeah, that's worked for six or so years, hasn't it." I grinned and promptly fell over as a vine wrapped itself around my ankle and yanked.

Roaring with laughter once again, Harry helped me up, under the disapproving eyes of Prof. Sprout.


	9. Chapter 9: From The Beginning

**Sorry again guys, I've had some serious writers block this past week. That and I've been really busy. **

**Anyways, enjoy! x**

Tom's POV

I paced in front of the closed gate. The seven days I had given Potter were up. Five minutes to midnight and he still wasn't there yet and I was starting to worry. Yet, somehow, I knew he would try to come. We had some sort of connection, though I could not explain it.

Suddenly, a quiet pop sounded beside me. I stopped pacing and turned to address Potter. However, instead of finding black hair and green eyes, I came face-to-face with Professor McGonagall. I recognised her from when Dumbledore was headmaster of Hogwarts and I had gone to apply for a job.

"Minerva Mcgonagall."

She ignored my civil greeting.

"Are you armed?" she demanded coldly.

I pointed silently at my wand, which was lying close to her on the Potter's garden wall. She nodded curtly and raised her own wand.

"Expecto patronum."

A bright, silver tabby cat burst from the tip of her wand and sprang away into the night. For ten minutes we stared each other down.

_Pop._

Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shackebolt and a pink-haired witch I had never seen before appeared, accompanied by Potter, a Weasley and the Granger girl Draco _so resented. _I smiled inwardly. Potter was definetly in for a shock.

The three youngsters gaped at me, as if not quite sure whether to believe I was there and ready to talk to them, without making an attempt on their lives. . Potter was the first to recover from the 'trance'. He walked slowly around me and rested both hands on the gate of the disused house. A series of signs came into sight, obviously muggle protected. I peered at a few of the signs.

_God bless you, Harry Potter, wherever you are. _

_Good luck to you, Harry. _

_We're all with you. _

I averted my eyes from the messages and scanned at the party of witches and wizards. The Granger girl was silently crying, comforted by the pink-haired witch. McGonagall was still eying me, but this time, with a certain sadness in her grey eyes.

"Come one, then."

Potter pushed the gate open and entered what would technically be his house. I swept after him, taking on the bat-like gait of Severus Snape. I heard someone snort, but I chose to ignore it.

Potter led us into a small, but comfortable sitting room. He trailed his hand along an armchair and sat down heavily on it.

Looking up at me, he said "Have a seat."

I gawped at him, taken aback by the polite offer. Sinking down onto the chair opposite, I barely noticed the rest of them filing in and occupying the sofa adjacent to our two chairs. What I desperately wanted to know, was why Potter was being so kind to me. Especially after all I had done, to him specifically.

"So?" The ginger boy spoke through the silence.

I sighed. "Okay, you came here to hear me talk, so here it is."

And I began to tell my story, all of it. From the beginning.


	10. Chapter 10: Stories and Shocks

**Next chapter and review please! x**

Harry's POV

Voldemort spun a tale of misery and loneliness, threading together the lives of many people, including my own.

He had never known his parents, dumped at an orphanage as his mother died from childbirth. He had no friends and spent most of his time alone, in his room.

Then Dumbledore visited him and offered him a place at Hogwarts. Tom Riddle Jr had found his place in the world. He craved knowledge, and soon he was immersed in the Dark Arts, thanks to a few Slytherins in his year. Tom was best at it, so he was the one to follow, the one to fear most. He liked it. In the orphanage, no one really paid attention to him, not even the 'Matron', who was a very nice lady, but a bit batty.

I had no idea that Voldemort had it bad. I had never thought about it before. Not that it really mattered.

In his fourth year, Tom met a girl. Her name was Tally and she was in Ravenclaw. They happened to need the same book at exactly the same time. There, in the library, Tom Riddle began to fall in love. His friends in Slytherin disapproved of his affections, but he didn't care. All he cared about was her. One of his cronies got so angry, that one night, he ambushed Tally and killed her. That was the day that Tom Riddle died, and Lord Voldemort was born. The rage he flew into pushed him further and further into the Dark Arts. The first murder he made was via the Basilisk.

"The one Harry killed four years ago?" Ron asked.

"You killed her?" Voldemort was shocked. "Why?"

"Well," I said defensively "_she_ tried to kill me after sixteen year old you set her on me."

Voldemort huffed and looked away. There was a certain sadness in his eyes, like he had lost a friend.

"Myrtle knew it was me who commanded the Basilisk, but she never told, I don't know why."

"Maybe she has a thing for guys with black hair" Ron snickered, glancing at me.

I winced and lightly punched his shoulder, as he was sitting close to me.

Since then, Voldemort graduated and spent a year working at Borgin and Burkes, delivering parcels and packages. Mr Borgin took a liking to him and they spent lonely hours in the shop, discussing the Dark items in store. He then spent a year travelling, learning more about the Dark Arts, doing a favor here and there to gain allies. When he returned to Britain, he was more dark and powerful than he had ever been. He decided to make use of the knowledge Professor Slughorn had so kindly let slip and he began to make Horcruxes. The first victim was a homeless muggle, someone no one would miss. The man begged for mercy, but by this time Voldemort had no feelings and killed him.

I stared at the Dark wizard unable to speak. How could anyone be so cruel? Tears were rolling down his cheeks. If I had looked round at the rest of the room, I was sure at least Hermione and Tonks would be crying. But I couldn't tear my eyes from the wreck in front of me.

"It's best if I don't think about it right now, the victims I mean." He shuddered.

"Why not?" McGonagall asked sharply.

"When someone makes a Horcrux" he began, " their soul is ripped into two pieces. One is stored away, in an object of some sort, the other remains in the body. I made seven, as it is the strongest magical number. the only way to make ones soul whole again, is to feel remorse, for every single murder. It is excruciatingly painful, and the person should have the objects in their possesion. I neither have the Horcruxes, or the bravery to do it right now. Distance makes the transition more painful and less likely to succeed."

McGonagall looked absolutely horrified. She sat with her hand on her heart, breathing hard. Funny, I wouldn't have pegged her as squeamish.

"So what made you request this meeting?" I asked, still confused as to why he was telling us all this.

He sighed. "I was content with my life, trying to destroy you, Potter. Until Lucius Malfoy forced me into using his son. He is a very troubled boy, he only wants to please his father. Growing up, he never got any praise from anyone but his mother. Watching him turned my stone cold heart warm again."

He looked pointedly at Hermione, who gasped, blushed and shook her head.

"How can you know? You can't! You just can't!" Everyone was staring at her now.

"What, Hermione?" I demanded. "What does he know?"

He grimaced and looked at Hermione again. "If you don't tell him, then I will." He raised his thin blonde eyebrows, a challenge.

She buried her face in her hands. "You do it."

Voldemort moved his hand slightly, as if to pat her on the shoulder.

"Draco fell, just as I did for Tally. But he fell for his complete opposite, Miss Granger here."

My head whipped round to face Hermione, as did everyone else, but Voldemort was still talking.

"He kept his feelings secret since foruth year, the Yule Ball I think. When I visited Malfoy Manor, I found a picture under his pillow."

Hermione peeped out from behind her hands. She peered at me to see what I thought of this new revelation. I wasn't even sure how I felt about it. I was in shock, I think.


	11. Chapter 11: Patronuses

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I had this unexpected steak of unmotivated time, so I wasn't very inspired to write anything. I am working very hard to make the characters live up to J.K's standards, but they're being really difficult and uncooperative. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**P.S If any of you were wondering, I disclaimed all my fanfics in my profile :)**

Hermione's POV

Harry appeared to be shell-shocked, glasses askew and his head slightly tilted, just as if he were working on a particularly hard Potions essay. Ron, unfortunately, didn't have quite the same reaction. His ears went from normal to red in record time and I nearly quailed under the deathly glare he gave me. Summoning all my Gryffindor courage, I just managed to keep myself in the same position. Voldemort di nothing to make matters better.

"It is my well-founded belief that Draco and Miss Granger here have had a happy and steady relationship for a year now, albeit secretive." A genuine smile lit the Dark Wizard's face. "I, for one, am happy that Draco has found a worthy witch to bestow his affections on."

"Hermione," Harry looked at me very seriously over the top of his round spectacles, in the exact same way that Professor Dumbledore used to. "Is this true?"

I burst into tears.

"I was going to tell you, I swear! I just didn't want to because I knew how you would react. You hate him, but if you would just give him a chance, then you would see he has changed!" I sobbed into my hands.

Harry stood up and hugged me tightly. He would always support me, and I was glad.

"Mione, if you say he's a good guy, then he's a good guy" he said, rubbing my arm comfortingly.

I faced him, tear-stained, but hopeful. "Really?"

"Of course, your judgement is probably better than mine, anyways."

Ron's ears were still red, but he came over and resignedly joined the hug.

"Thank you!"

Overcome by the kindness and consideration of my two best friends, I broke down into tears again. A bit panicked, the boys relinquished their hold on me and passed over to Tonks, who was sporting hot pink hair. She sat me down and went on comforting me.

"Miss Granger," Voldemort addressed me politely, which shocked me. "Maybe you would like to tell your story, I'm a little tired."

I nodded, a tiny bit... okay, absolutely flabbergasted by the change that had taken the cruel, vindictive person that had brought about the death of Sirius Black only half a year ago.

"Maybe we should get Draco to come here?" I snapped my head round to meet McGonagall's gaze, having completely forgot that there were other people in the room besides Voldemort, Tonks, Harry, Ron and I.

I nodded furiously and stood, walking to the door. Pulling out my beloved wand, I cast a Patronus charm. I produced my second coropreal Patronus ever. I flushed with embarrassment when I noticed it had changed. Last time, it had been an otter.

"A ferret, Miss Granger?" Moody chuckled as it leaped into the darkness. "I guess my alter ego left more of an impression than I thought."

Dumbledore had apparently caught Moody up with the events of fourth year, including the incident where Barty Crouch Junior turned a certain blonde Slytherin into the rodent that was now my Patronus.

"Now, why don't we have some food while we wait for young Mr Malfoy?" Kingsley suggested in his deep, warm voice.


	12. Chapter 12: Approval

**Sorry! I know you are mad because I haven't updated in the LONGEST time, but my internet broke. I was gonna update this morning, but I had to wait for my dad to get home to fix it (thank you daddy!). **

**Anyways, enjoy! **

Draco's POV

"And then, the bitch had the nerve to spit in my face!" Pansy shrieked in my ear.

I made a show of wincing and rubbing the 'injured' ear. She glared at me and gripped my arm tighter. I groaned internally. Why did she have to be so clingy?

""You're cutting off the circulation Parkinson" I drawled, pleased that I hadn't shouted at her.

It was getting harder and harder to tolerate her, especially when I was interested in someone else. Pansy was literally everywhere, she even tried to come up to the boy's dormitories with me once. She ended up in the coldest part of the Black Lake while I laughed coldly above. Our staircases were clever enough to know the difference between a guy and a girl. So I had stayed dry while Pansy panicked about the Giant Squid. I told her that it was a harmless creature and to grow up.

Unfortunately, it was not as easy as it used to be to remain cold and distant. Since I got to know Hermione, really got to know her, my icy heart had warmed. I didn't know how, and I didn't know why, but I didn't care.

I shook the slutty woman off my arm, smirked at Blaise, and strode to the boys dormitories. Flopping down on my bed, I mussed up my already messy hair **(not unlike James Potter, but Draco's hair is manageable). **

A swooshing noise woke me from a lazy doze. I sat up groggily to find a gleaming silver ferret stood in front of me.

"Seriously? A ferret?" I rubbed my face, suddenly apprehensive about what the message was.

"Draco," I snorted. Of course it was Hermione's patronus. "I need you to come to the Potter's old house in Godric's Hollow. Don't ask why and don't tell anyone. And don't be alarmed when you see who is there, I will explain. Go to the edge of the school grounds and apparate, an auror will meet you there."

Confused, I grabbed my travelling cloak and fastened it around my shoulders.

"So, Granger huh?"

My head whipped up at the voice of my best friend. Blaise smirked.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're twitchy about." He stepped forewards. "In any case, I approve."

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Blaise Zabini was the most pureblood wizard I knew, and he was praising my relationship with Hermione.

"Look," I started.

"I don't care" he cut me off. "She is a nice person and she makes you a lot happier than you've ever been. Even Pansy knows something's up. So go."

He grinned and left.

"By the way, there is a secret passage inside Tarmen the Torpid that leads right out of the school and up into the mountains" he called over his shoulder. "Gets you out in ten minutes, don't know how. The password is Confortare et Honorem."

I thanked him and followed him out. I nodded a greeting to Nott in the corner and left the dungeons quickly, eager to discover what lay in wait for me in Godric's Hollow. Me not being Luck's favorite person, Pansy was lingering outside to ambush me, a bit drunk.

Impatient with her obvious advances, I grasped her wrists and swung her into the common room, slamming the wall closed behind her. I huffed and stalked off to the statue of Tarmen the Torpid and slipped into the passage. Ironic, I thought ,that a statue of a man who was cowardly and useless would have a password which meant bravery and honour.

Ten minutes later, I was halfway up a mountain looking down on Hogsmeade. Imagining the place where I had visited one summer, I apparated.

I stood there, shivering in the cold for a while, then a burly man tapped me on the shoulder. I started, having not realised that he was there, and followed him when he beckoned.

"Do you have a wand?" he grunted.

"Yes" I replied, nervously.

I was wondering whether he was going to take it away, but he just grunted again and trudged on. Finally, we came to a nice cottage style house and the burly man turned to me.

"They're waiting for you inside." He gestured to the door."

Suspicious, I walked up the path to the door. I trusted Hermione, but I didn't know what was going on. I didn't like it, I was starting to panic. Pushing the door open, I called out.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Mr Malfoy" The crisp voice of MgGonagall floated through the door on the right. "Come in here, please."

I stepped through the doorway and saw something I had never believed possible.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was sat on an armchair near the fire, opposite Potter. The couch was filled with the Weasel, Hermione, McGonagall, my cousin, Mad-Eye Moody and a large coloured man.

The absurdity of this situation hit me like a wave. My master was sat in the same room as St. Potter and his cronies, but he wasn't trying to kill him. I wasn't sure what to do. Go to the Dark Lord, go to Hermione, or stay where I was. My grey eyes flitted around the room as I hyperventilated.

Everything went black.

**Fourteen chapters and no reviews. Come on people! I can't improve if you don't tell me what needs fixing. Although I wouldn't say no to a 'good job' :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Peace Talks

**I need reviews! Please review or I'm gonna think I'm doing it wrong!**

**Enjoy x**

Harry's POV

Mal - Draco flopped onto the floor, fainted.

"Draco!" Hermione shrieked and rushed over to him. She looked up, slightly flushed again and said "I think he fainted."

"Must have been the shock from seeing us talking civilly." Voldemort said from behind me.

Hermione levitated him onto the sofa.

"Just leave him there 'Mione, he'll be fine."

Just as Ron spoke, the unconscious Slytherin stirred. Hermione stroked his hair back from his head affectionately and I realized that Mal - Draco wasn't the only one who was in love. I sat back down in the comfy armchair - I had jumped up when Draco fainted and caught him so he didn't hit his head. If he was Hermione's, then so be it. She is my sister and if he wants in to the family, I will welcome him with open arms, more for Hermione's sake.

"Whudappend?" Draco asked groggily.

Then his eyes popped when he remembered where he was. He sat up too quickly and clutched the sofa for support. Hermione sat down beside him and rubbed his arm.

"It's okay, it's okay" she soothed. "They know, so there's no point in hiding it."

"Oh" he still looked confused. "But I don't understand. Wha..."

He stared blankly at me and Voldemort in our armchairs.

"What?" I said, a little confused myself. Then it clicked that I was still sat in the room with my worst enemy. "Oh, right. This is a sort of peace talks, I think."

I looked to Voldemort for confirmation and he nodded. "Yes, Potter, it is a kind of peace talks."

The blonde seemed at a loss for words. "Why?"

"We were just getting to that, Draco. Professor McGonagall thought it would be a good idea to have you here to be explained to as well." Voldemort answered. "We were just talking about your relationship with Miss Granger here."

He looked a bit panicked, so I decided to intervene.

"Look, Mal - Draco." Hermione smiled at me gratefully. "If you are good to Hermione, then it's fine. She seems to love you just as much as he" I tilted my head to the snake-like figure of Voldemort "says you seem to love her. A picture under the pillow fits the profile of a devoted boyfriend. I am willing to forget the past and start again if you are. But be warned. If you hurt Hermione in any way, I will shred you into a million pieces."

I leaned back, pleased that his face showed a mixture of happiness and terror. I meant what I had said, but I'm not sure Ron would feel the same way. I glanced at him and was a little amused to find him gaping open-mouthed at me. I shrugged and turned back to Voldemort.

"What do think of their relationship, Voldemort?"

"Me?" He shuddered. "Please call me Tom Riddle, that name is for the Darkest side of me."

I remembered from my second year at Hogwarts that Tom Marvolo Riddle was his real name, and decided to humour him, if only for a while.

"Okay then, Tom. What do you think?"

"I think that Draco should pay no attention whatsoever to what his father thinks. You have found a bright young witch, boy, and you should be proud to show her off." Tom smiled, not like the one when he was resurrected, but a genuine smile.

I pictured that smile on the face of the sixteen year old Riddle, and thought that he would have been a nicer person. A person I would have befriended.

"We need to get on with this, or Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy will not be able to attend lessons tomorrow." McGonagall said, a little more gently than her normal strictness.

"Yes, you are right Minerva." Tom said. "We don't have much time left."


	14. Chapter 14: Horcruxes

**Hey guys, again! So I got this really good idea for the end of the story, so I couldn't wait to update, so here it is! (not the end, just the next chapter) **

**Enjoy x**

Hermione's POV

I was filled to the brim with happiness. Harry had accepted my relationship with Draco, and Vol- Tom had admitted that we were having a peace talk! Nothing could make me happier.

"So that was my youth," Tom Riddle carried on his story. "I discovered information about horcruxes and set out to make seven. I achieved this number, and unfortunately, one more." He glanced guiltily at Harry.

I gasped loudly. "Of course!"

When Voldemort killed Harry's parents, he made a Horcrux out of James, but didn't think about Lily. So the piece of his soul went into the only living thing near it.

"Harry." I breathed.

"Yes?" he said looking round.

"No!" I shook my head hard. "You, Harry!"

I heard Draco inhale beside me. "Ah..."

I turned to him. "You get it don't you!"

He nodded. "Potter, you are the last Horcrux."

Harry just gaped. "I'm, what?"

"Harry, when your mother died, a piece of his soul went into you. Technically, if someone hit you with the killing curse, you would get back up. You wouldn't die." I explained.

Tom Riddle nodded. "I never intended for that to happen."

"Yeah, I bet you didn't." Ron spoke up. "That must have been why you could connect through your minds then."

I gawked at him. "Yes, Ron. I hadn't even figured that out yet."

He snorted. "Well that makes a first."

"So..." Harry struggled to comprehend what Ron and I had just told him. "There's a piece of your soul... inside of me?"

"Yes. And that will be the first one I will return to my own body. To save you the pain that I will feel." Tom stated. "But that will have to wait."

We sat in silence for a minute while Harry processed this information.

"Why will it have to wait?" I asked, curious.

Tom Riddle turned to me. "Because I will need some form of communication with you to bring in every Death Eater."

"So you talk to me," Harry brought his head up from where it was sitting in his hands. "And I tell everyone else your message?"

"Yes, that is correct. Unfortunately, our meeting will have to be cut short." He gestured to the window. "It is getting light."

Harry stood. "Can we meet again soon, Professor McGonagall? We need to discuss this further."

I cut in. "Not until the weekend, Harry. We have all our homework to do."

"Miss Granger is right, Mr Potter." McGonagall turned to Riddle, who also had also stood up. "Is Saturday at dusk reasonable?" she asked, in a fairly civil tone.

"More than. Draco, I will need your assistance in keeping the Death Eaters at bay this week."

Draco clasped my hand. "Very well."

I gently squeezed his hand back.

We watched as tentatively, Tom Riddle Jr. held out his hand and shook Harry's. I may have been wrong, but I thought I saw a glimmering tear run down Riddle's cheek before he left and apparated.

Harry yawned widely, stretching.

"Come on, love." I heard Draco murmur beside me as I copied Harry. "Let's go back to Hogwarts."

"Okay."


	15. Chapter 15: Discussions

**I've figured out the ending... IT'S AMAZING! So I'm really eager to get there. Reviews!**

**Enjoy x **

Harry's POV

I huffed. Why did I have to know who Groven the Malevolent was? It's not like I would use it in later life. Hermione was the only one who did well in Professor Binns' class, but that was because Hermione did well in every class.

"Done."

Ron pushed away his essay away harshly and ended up knocking over an inkwell. He cursed heartily as the black liquid spread over his newly finished essay. Then he turned to Hermione with pleading eyes. She sighed and held out her hand.

"You're the best 'Mione" he said, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"You're lucky I am, or you'd have to start this all over again" she replied, smiling slightly. "I might as well check it now" she added just as I finished mine.

I peered up hopefully and grinned when she held out her other hand for mine, without even looking up.

"Don't know what we'd do without you, Hermione" I told her.

She smirked.

"Fail, clearly."

I shook my head.

"Mal-Draco has been rubbing off on you. You smirk just like him now" I said quietly, looking around to check if anyone was listening, but the common room was empty.

The relationship had stayed a secret because of the damage it might do. If word got out that Hermione and Draco were an item, Lucius would find out, one way or another. Then, Draco would be punished and we would never get the chance to fix everything. The next meeting was tonight and all the same precautions were being taken.

"Do you think he means it?"

Ron's question stole my train of thought.

"I think so." Hermione appeared thoughtful. "You know, when he left, I could have sworn he was crying."

"Crying?" I asked, shocked.

I couldn't imagine that snake-like face with salty droplets making tracks down it.

"Are you sure?" Ron was just as astonished as I was. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. "It wasn't just the lighting?"

Hermione nodded her head, hard. "I'm almost positive. I think he might actually be beginning to repent."

"Is that possible?" I still couldn't imagine him in tears.

"Remember what Ginny said?" Ron put in. "When you live with Fred and George, you start to believe anything's possible. Why shouldn't this be?"

I stared at Ron. He was the last person I would expect to forgive and forget, especially with the person who killed thousands.

"I don't think I will ever be able to forgive him." I looked at them. "He killed my parents, guys."

"We know, Harry." Hermione turned her big brown eyes on me. "But this could save lives, more than have been taken in the long run. It doesn't mean we'll forget everything he did."

"Yeah, mate. He get what's coming to him, just after he's turned in all the Death Eaters and got that piece of him out of you." Ron jumped in, trying to fix things.

I grunted and hunched my shoulders, gazing into the fire. Ron and Hermione bickered quietly over something behind me. I don't know how long I sat there watching the flames dance, but at midnight, Ron tapped me on the back. We all got under the invisibility cloak and set off for McGonagall's office.

It was going to be another long night.


	16. Chapter 16: Solutions

**I wrote this during Physics today... Not exactly what I was supposed to be doing (which was nuclear fission) :/**

**Enjoy! x**

McGonagall's POV

I apparated to the Potter's house again and sent my patronus off once I had located Voldemorts wand. We settled back down in the lounge and I got straight to the point.

"We know your story now, so what do you want to do?" I asked crisply, eager to finish the meeting and get back to the student progress reports waiting on my desk.

He looked me in the eye. "I'm going to bring every Death Eater I can into Hogwarts."

"What!?" I screeched, unable to comprehend what he was suggesting. "You are not going to endanger my students!"

"Calm down, Minerva. None of the students would be in the castle." Tom Riddle reasoned, appearing a bit panicked by my sudden outburst.

This gave me a slight pang of satisfaction to know that Dumbledore wasn't the only one who could intimidate Voldemort.

"We would have to act during the Easter holidays. No students aside from these four would be allowed to stay." He gestured to Potter, Weasley, Malfoy and Miss Granger. "The castle would have to be full of aurors and capable wizards and witches. All must be trustworthy, of course."

I glared coldly at him. "And just how do you suppose we are going to persuade all those Death Eaters to walk straight into this trap?" I retorted.

"I will inform them" he replied coolly, "that we will be storming the castle. Now that Dumbledore is no longer a threat, they will readily agree. They have grown restless in the time that has passed since the Ministry incident and they are eager to destroy something. As fro how they will enter the castle, I have acquired some interesting knowledge about an interesting artifact. It is called a vanishing cabinet."

Miss Granger inhaled sharply.

"I've heard of them." she said, looking awed.

"Of course" muttered Weasley, earning himself a jab in the ribs.

"A vanishing cabinet always has a twin." Hermione stated, eyes closed as if she were picturing a particular textbook page. "If you put an object in one, it will transport the object to the other, no matter how large the distance between them." she paused for a breath, then carried on. "It's really advanced magic and a difficult charm. Unfortunately, the only pair in existence is missing one. The other is located in a shop called Borgin and Burke."

"That must have been the cupboard I hid in!" Potter suddenly exclaimed. Five of us glanced curiously at him, while Weasley and Miss Granger snickered. "I came out of the fireplace in their in second year. Then the Malfoys came in and the cabinet was the only place I could find where they wouldn't see me." he explained.

"Well," I said. "Even if we did manage to convince the Death Eaters, we don't know where the other cabinet is."

"Alas, I believe you know of a Room of Requirement?" Riddle leaned forwards.

"Yeah," said Weasley. "We used it to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts last year when Umbridge wouldn't teach us."

"Yes" Riddle looked thoughtful. "That room became my refuge in school when I wanted to be alone. There was a particular form it took, full of junk from past students. A tall cabinet, just like the one in Borgin and Burkes resides in there. I believe if you can clear the room out, then it will be the perfect setup to catch a large crowd."

Potter nodded. "It's a good plan. Except for one thing. How do we know to trust you?"

The former dark Wizard looked sad. "Look at me. Look at what I've become. I never wanted this, but being a Slytherin was the only thing I knew. I followed the example and I hate myself for it. The only thing I have left to lose is my sanity, which is on its last tether. Doing this will not only help you, but it will help me too."

Harry blinked slowly. "Okay then." He glanced at me. "I think we should try it."

I sighed in defeat. Once again, he was wearing that look, the look that said he was going to do it anyway, no matter how much anyone protested.

"Very well. Arrangements will be made." I conceded.

"One more thing," Potter laid a steely glare on Voldemort. "this won't change what you've done. You're still the man who murdered my parents and godfather. Don't ever expect me to forgive you for that."

At this, Riddle averted his eyes to his lap. "I didn't even consider it."


	17. Chapter 17: Clear Outs and Warnings

**Hey guys, I had a couple of reviews lately and just wanted to say thank you! XD **

**By the way, my story has been added to the community Horrible Stories. I am a little offended, but I can assure you that the girl who put it there just didn't like my style of writing. This has been disclaimed in my profile and I intend to finish this, even if you don't read it. **

**Anyways, enjoy. x**

Draco

I walked a few meters behind the Gryffindor trio as they headed for the Room of Requirement after dinner. All four of us had been tasked by McGonnagall to find the supposed vanishing cabinet and start tidying the Room when we had time. I gazed at the curly, brown hair of Hermione. Since first year, she had managed to find a way to tame it into shiny curls. It suited her in the best way possible, bouncing slightly when as she strode along. I smiled a bit. She was mine and I planned to keep it that way. I had been extremely relieved when Potter decided to accept what was and get on with life. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all, I thought absently and followed them through a door I had never seen before. I was roused from my mindless thinking when I realized the we were there, in the Room of Requirement. As I gazed around, my heart sank. There were stacks of junk everywhere, piled high to the ceiling. It would take years to clear the room out, if we could at all.

"This isn't going to work." I told them.

The Weasel snorted. "If the cabinet is even in here, we can just clear the area around it."

Potter turned to me. "We thought this through. Maybe we should split up. We'd find it faster that way. It's tall, black and it has silver door handles."

We all nodded and went in different directions. I took the middle path and started scanning the mountains of rubbish for a black cabinet. I found a Fanged Frisbee, several Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products and a box of No-Heat, Wet-Start Filibusters Fireworks. No sign of the cabinet though. I rounded the last corner, having given up hope and nearly speared my eyeball on a long silver handle. I backed away quickly, not wanting to fall forwards accidentally, and found myself face-to-face with what could only be the second vanishing cabinet.

"I got it!" I yelled, hoping the room wasn't too big that they wouldn't hear me.

"Where are you?" I heard Potter's voice float through the corridors of discarded things.

"I don't know!" I yelled back.

I racked my brain to think of something I could do to let them know. Glimpsing a twisted ornamental tree, I remembered my wand. I pulled it out. I bellowed to look out for sparks and shot a bright cluster of green towards the ceiling. Moments later, Potter appeared on a broomstick.

"Yep, that's the one." he confirmed, surveying my discovery.

Hermione followed soon after, striding quickly through the towering mess. Last to arrive was Weasel. His hair was green and his ears, once again, were bright red. Hermione stifled a chuckle.

"What happened to you?" I asked, also trying not to snigger.

He glared at me.

"I opened a small box and a cloud of smoke came out of it. You can see what it did." He turned to Hermione. "Can you turn it back?" he whined.

She was nearly crying with the effort of keeping a straight face, while Potter was openly doubled over.

"I don't know Ron... It kind of suits you."

That was it for me. I howled with laughter along with Potter, unable to stop myself. Tears were streaming down my face and for once, I was enjoying the moment. It was a strange concept, me laughing with Potter like we were old friends. It was a good change, it felt warm and welcoming.

"Hermione!" The Weasel wailed.

Giggling uncontrollably, she waved her wand unsteadily and his hair faded to its normal colour. It took a few minutes for all of us to calm down and get back to business.

"So how do you make sure it works?" Potter asked.

"Well normally, you'd have someone stand at the other end and send an object to them. If they received it, then they would alter the object in a set way and send it back. But in this case, we don't have a person at the other end, so I think we'll have to send someone through." Hermione reeled off.

I volunteered immediately. Potter disagreed and then said he wanted to go. The Weasel brushed off both our opinions and said he should go. We argued, each giving perfectly valid reasons.

"I'm the one who is supposedly the 'Chosen One'"

"I need to start repaying for the sins my family has committed."

"No one would miss me if anything went wrong."

"That's not true, your mum would kill me."

"So I should go, because no one would get hurt if I was gone."

A shrill whistle broke us away from our debate. It was Hermione.

"Guys, it works."

We stared at her.

"How do you know?" Ron said.

She sighed, a little dramatically.

"While you were fighting over who was going to go through, I climbed in and tested it."

"What!?" we yelled in unison.

I almost ran over and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Are you okay?" I demanded.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. I closed the doors and then I suddenly couldn't hear you. I peeped out and I saw some really weird stuff. There was a gnarled hand and this green locket, right next to each other."

"Yep, that's the place. The plaque under the locket is in runes, so I couldn't read it." Harry told us.

I started slightly. When had I begun thinking of them by their first names? I wasn't sure. The warm feeling inside still lingered, dimmed by the argument, but also fortified by the fact that I had been resisted by them. They hadn't just laid down and let me walk all over them, like all the Slytherins did. It was refreshing.

"Okay then, let's start clearing everything away then." Ron suggested.

We all pulled our wands out and began blasting all the junk away from the cabinet and the area around it. Several Cornish Pixies attacked us as we shifted their nest, a large, moth-eaten roll of carpet. I had to deflect a heavy tome that was heading straight for Ron's head. He inclined his head in thanks and continued in silence.

"I think we're done." Harry panted, about two hours later.

We had cleared a huge space around the cabinet, large enough to contain a third of the schools population. I huffed, exhausted. I wanted nothing more than to kiss Hermione goodnight and fall asleep in my four-poster bed in Slytherin dorms. We all headed for the door, dragging our feet.

"You two go ahead, I need to talk to Draco." Harry waved off Ron and Hermiones strange looks.

"Okay, we'll meet you in the Common Room Harry" Hermione said uncertainly.

She walked over to me and gave me a quick peck on lips before following Ron out the door. I glanced nervously at Harry, unsure of what he intended to do. He grinned.

"Relax, I only want to talk."

I must have visibly slumped, because he chuckled and shook his head.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, still a bit apprehensive.

"Hear me out. I seen from today," he began, "that you aren't the arrogant brat I thought you were. Before, you wouldn't have saved Ron from that massive book. Today, you did. I'm not sure, but in my opinion, Hermione has changed you into a better person. A person that I could be friends with." He shuffled his feet. "Only if you want to be friends that is."

I was shocked. After all I had done to Harry Potter and his friends over the years, tortured and laughed at them_. _Yet there was the leader of the three, suggesting a friendship between long-time enemies.

"Are you sure?" My voice trembled slightly. "After all I've done to you? I called Hermione the m word! I don't care about blood status anymore, but why would you want to be my friend after five years of hatred?"

"You've changed." He said simply. "I want to get to know the new Draco Malfoy. But if you hurt Hermione, I will hunt you to the ends of the Earth."

I smiled tentatively. "Thanks, Harry."

I held out my hand and he took it. Then he pulled me into a tight hug. Never having had to hug a guy before, I was hesitant in how to respond. I patted him awkwardly on the back. It only lasted a few seconds, but the hug left me with the same warm feeling that laughing did. I grinned and he beamed back.

So that was what it was like to have true friends.

**Really long chapter there guys! But I can't guarantee they will all be this long. I had a day off today, so I thought I would update :) **


	18. Chapter 18: Easter Crisis

**New chapter guys! If anything, I updating more now than I did during the summer holidays. It's weird, but then so am I. **

**Enjoy :)**

Harry's POV

Five weeks later, every student in Hogwarts boarded the train and left for King's Cross Station, excluding Hermione, Ron, Draco and I. We were still in our dorms and were instructed to do so until the Hogwarts Express left at eleven o'clock. At ten, we three Gryffindors met down in the common room to discuss the matters at hand.

"Okay," Ron began. "Hermione."

She looked up in surprise.

"Yes?"

"Just because everyone left in the castle knows about you two, doesn't mean that you and Draco can go at it whenever you want. You gotta get a room." Ron pulled a face to emphasize the point.

"Ronald Weasley. Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon." She punched him hard in the arm.

I chortled, remembering when she had said the exact same thing last year.

"'Mione!" Ron grumbled. "You gave me a dead arm!"

"Serves you right." Hermione grinned mischievously, but then she put a straight face on. "Anyway, what do you think? Will he bring them in?"

I pondered for a bit and said "If he didn't intend to, then why would he be sending me little help messages everyday?"

"He's been WHAT?" Hermione yelled.

I leaned away slightly.

"Tom sends me snippets of what he has to put up with. It's pretty bad." I explained. "I can kinda get some emotions too. All I ever feel from him is loneliness and misery."

Ron scrunched up his face.

"I never thought it was that bad." He scratched at his ear. "Maybe he's trying to fool you?"

"No." I was sure. "When he used that image of Sirius against me, it was almost as if it had a kind of sheen to it. A shiny quality. Nothing about the ones he's been sending me are shiny."

"Shiny?" Ron scoffed. "I'm so glad I'm not the one with a sparkly brain, mate."

This time, I punched him, but lighter than Hermione did.

"Ow. What is it, bully Ron day?"

I snorted.

"Yep" I said, and attacked him.

Hermione laughed and joined in, tickling Ron when she got the chance.

"Gerroff me" Ron chuckled.

We all sat back panting. The grandfather clock that sat in the corner bonged eleven.

"Time to go." I clambered to my feet.

We had agreed to meet Draco in the entrance hall as soon as the train had left. We leisurely strolled down the corridors, reveling in the emptiness of the halls. Usually, the castle's passages would be blocked with students trying to get to the last lesson before lunch at this time. But the hallways were eerily quiet. Thanks to a shortcut I had found in my second year, we were at the entrance hall in less than three minutes. The doors were open and Draco was already there, sat on the stone steps just outside. He stood and swiftly crossed the distance between him and Hermione, planting a smacker on her mouth.

"Hermione, didn't we talk about this?" I moaned.

"You're no better, Draco. You encouraged her." Ron covered his eyes.

"Good to see you too." Draco drawled in his old manner, but a grin lit up his face. "What are we going to do today?"

"Study" said Hermione sharply, earning a groan from all three of us. "We need to get our homework done before we can worry about the other thing" she continued sternly.

"Library it is then." Draco said , kissing Hermione's cheek and making her blush.

A thud from behind us made us whip our heads round and stare at a Ravenclaw second-year girl. Her face went bright red when she saw she had been caught. Leaving her trunk, which had made the thud when she dropped it, she ran back up the staircase. Cursing, I dashed after her, closely followed by the other three. I veered off through a secret passage to cut her off at the end of the corridor, but when I rounded the corner, I found it empty, with Hermione and Draco at the other end.

"Where'd she go?" Ron grunted at my shoulder. "She can't have disappeared."

I shook my head and silently pointed at a tapestry with a slight bulge underneath it. I signalled for Draco and Ron to lift the tapestry from the sides and motioned to Hermione to stand in front of it with me. Slowly, they lifted the tapestry away to reveal the small girl holding a wand that looked too big for her. She had blonde hair and big, blue eyes and she was crying.

"Hey, there." I said, gently. "What's your name?"

"Galenia Roque" she sniffled, hesitantly. "But most people call me Lia."

"Why were you running, Lia?" Hermione asked, reaching out a hand to help the small girl up.

"Be-because..." she hiccuped and peeked sideways at Draco.

"Ohh" I snapped my fingers. "You thought it was really strange for us to be getting along with him?"

She nodded, chewing on her fingernails.

"My dad is a wizard and he's told me a lot about everything, including you." She was now gazing at me in awe.

Ron shifted. "Can we go sit down somewhere? I'm tired. I don't like running in the mornings."

Hermione sighed. "You're such a wet blanket, Ronald."

We went back down t the entrance hall and sat in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table.

"You see, Lia, Draco's not as bad as most people think," I told her. "He's a really nice guy actually."

Hermione beamed and hugged me. I rolled my eyes and looked at Draco, meaningfully. He coughed.

"Erm. I really didn't mean to freak you out, so... um, sorry. " he muttered. "Why aren't you on the Hogwarts Express anyway?"

She shrank back a little , but answered anyway.

"My friends thought it would be funny to put a sleep spell on me" she said, a bit crossly. "They only made it last long enough so I would be late for the train, not actually miss it. But I'm not much of a morning person, so I take about ten minutes to get up. They unpacked all my stuff too, so I had to repack my trunk and then try and get to the train."

I realized that Lia was quite the chatterbox, which reminded me of a certain someone.

Hermione was looking a bit angry. "Who exactly are these friends of yours?"

Lia glanced at her lap. "I don't want to get them into trouble."

Ron grinned. "Maybe the Sorting Hat put you in the wrong house. You sound more like a Hufflepuff than a Ravenclaw."

She glared at Ron.

"Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure" she chanted. "Putting on a facade of weakness was the best option until I was sure you weren't going to do something to me."

Draco laughed. "Outsmarted by a second-year. That's got to be a record, Ron."

Ron grumbled and Lia giggled.

"Harry's right," she said, thoughtfully. "You're not so bad."

"Glad you think so" he replied. "But you HAVE to keep this a secret. No one can know what you saw here today."

"Got to keep appearances up, huh?" Lia asked. "Well it's just as well it was me that was late and not Cynthia. I can keep any secret, but she has the biggest mouth in Hogwarts. Don't worry, I saw nothing."

"Thank you, Lia" sighed Hermione.

She turned and kissed Draco on the cheek. Ron made vomiting sounds.

The second-year grinned sneakily. "But my silence comes at a price. I want to know _everything._"

Hermione glanced at me.

"We can't tell you absolutely everything, but we can tell you some things. What do you want to know?" I offered.

"How serious are you two?" she nudged Hermione cheekily.

"Yeah," Ron said. "How serious _are_ you two?"

I gazed intently at the pair and Hermione blushed.

"I love Hermione" stated Draco.

"And I love Draco" murmured Hermione.

"Aw, that's so cute! Imagine if you two had babies. They would be adorable! Oh, if you did, could I babysit? I really need a summer job and I would really enjoy it. Hey, do you guys even like babies?" she rambled.

"Next question!" yelled Ron.

Lia twisted her mouth. "Er- oh, yeah! What are you guys doing here? Students were told that they had to go home."

"We're doing something top-secret. We can't tell you that one." I patted her on the shoulder when her face fell. "But everyone will know if it all goes well." I said in an attempt to cheer her up.

She still looked down.

"Any other questions?" Ron inquired.

"Hmm. YES!" she exclaimed. "What's You-Know-Who like?"

Panicked, I cast a glance at the others for help. Unexpectedly, Ron spoke.

"He's terrifying. He looks like a snake and he talks really weird."

It was a vague description, but it must have worked, because she shuddered and moved on to her next question.

"Um," she was suddenly shy. "Harry?"

"Hm, yeah?"

"Can I have a hug?"

It was such an oddly simple request that it took me by surprise.

"Um, yeah, sure." I answered.

She threw her arms around my neck and squeezed me just as tightly as Hermione normally did. I hugged her gently back.

"Thank you for keeping You-Know-Who away. He really scares me" she whispered in my ear.

"You're welcome." I whispered back and she withdrew.

I suddenly thought of something that might help her.

"You know," I said, slowly. "Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself. You're a Ravenclaw, so maybe you should take that advice and call him by his real name." Or at least one of them, I added in my head.

"You mean out loud?" Lia gasped.

"Yep. Voldemort" Lia flinched when I said his name. "Or you can call him Tom Riddle, but no one would know who you were talking about."

"Go on," Hermione urged. "Try it."

Lia took a deep breath.

"Voldemort" she whispered.

Wide eyed, she clapped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes danced and she giggled.

"Voldemort" she said, louder this time. "I did it!"

"Great, just don't yell it around all the time, or people will think you're crazy." Ron flicked her.

"Hey!" she flicked him back.

They then had a flicking fight, seeing who could get the most flicks in. Ron was bigger and had more experience, but Lia was faster and flicked him far more times than he flicked her. I had just cheered as Lia got Ron on the nose when someone said 'hem hem' behind us and all of us froze. The memory of Umbridge was etched in my mind, so I snapped my head round to see who it was. Thankfully, it was only McGonagall.

"Professor, don't creep up on us like that!" I complained.

"Well, Mr Potter, it wasn't hard." She surveyed us through her glasses. "Would you kindly explain what is going on here."

"Well, Professor," Hermione proceeded to throw some light upon the events that had led us to this point in time. "So we had to give her some information. Not about _that_, but about us." She gestured to Draco and herself, who happened to be holding hands.

Lia smiled up at the severe-looking teacher. "Don't worry, Headmistress. I'm the best in our year at keeping secrets. I won't tell anyone."

"Good. If I find out that you have told anyone, Miss Roque, I will have to take drastic measures." McGonagall warned, but Lia wasn't intimidated.

"Yes, Professor." She frowned. "How am I going to get home now?"

"I will ask for a volunteer among the staff to get you home via side-along apparition. Please go back up to your common room and wait for a member of staff to collect you." McGonagall smiled. "Have a good holiday, Miss Roque."

"Okay." Lia stood and picked up her trunk. "See you later, guys!"

"Bye, Lia" we chorused.

She skipped away, looking for all the world like Luna Lovegoods younger sister. I shook my head and made a mental note to introduce them sometime. I was sure Luna would take a liking to this strange young Ravenclaw. ]

"Come, you four." McGonagall walked away. "I want you to meet the aurors and teachers that will help detain the Death Eaters."

My mind was still on Galenia Roque and what would have happened if we hadn't seen her watching.

Crisis averted, I thought.


	19. Chapter 19: Traps

**Hey guys! **

**Sending out a special thanks to secretstories, Susan M. M and R! Really encouraging words :)**

**Anyways, enjoy! **

Draco's POV

We stood in the Room of Requirement, a huge circle around the Vanishing Cabinet. Death Eaters were going to come through three at a time at five minute intervals. Us four students and fifty more aurors held a breath in as a clock somewhere struck midnight. I braced myself when I heard the door of the magical artifact creak ominously.

The first face that came out was my Aunt Bellatrix. Her heavy-lidded eyes widened in shock as twenty or so full body-bind curses hit her in the chest. She thumped to the floor and lay there, unable to move. Aunt Bella was soon followed by my father, who I took great pleasure in taking down, and Mulciber. Three aurors darted forward and dragged the motionless bodies out of the way for the next round. I grinned and walked over to where my father lay.

"I'm not your son anymore" I told him.

I smashed my foot into his nose, breaking it like I'd dreamed so many times. I smiled again and retook my place in the circle of witches and wizards. The next three came through and we dispatched them just as swiftly as the first. They were also hauled out of the way with the other trio.

The night continued like that. Seven hours later, the flow of Death Eaters stopped. There were about two hundred neatly laid out in one corner of the Room. Although I had been in the centre of the operation, I had no idea that there had been that many followers.

Hermione came over at midday, exhausted from the night's work and talking to ministry baboons.

"How are you?" she asked, flopping down next to me.

"Much better, now that I know they're going to be behind bars." I jerked my head towards the broken army of Death Eaters.

"Draco," she murmured gently. "Are you going to miss your father?"

"No" I growled. "But I'm glad mother had no part in this. She never really wanted to be involved in any of it, but he forced her."

"Hey, Draco!" Harry yelled from the other side of the room.

He beckoned me over to where he was standing with a ministry official. She was wearing formal robes and her bronze hair was in a tight bun.

"This is Mafalda Hopkirk, she's going to help put all these lot in Azkaban." Harry sighed, as if tired of all the technicalities.

I nodded cordially at her.

"Mr Malfoy, we need you to testify against these people, just to make sure they don't claim to have been put under the Imperius curse" she said in a very posh, formal voice.

"Very well." I replied, just as formally.

She sniffed haughtily and strode away. Harry chuckled.

"You really know how to get under someone's skin, don't you?"

I grinned back at him.

"I try my very best."

"They wanted the name of the informant, but I didn't think it would have gone down well. It might be best if I brought Tom in to St Mungo's myself." He frowned.

"St Mungo's?" I asked, bewildered.

"It's the safest place he can be right now, clear from the press and people who would want revenge on him. He needs to get rid of the Horcruxes in peace, or things might go wrong" he explained. "Tom wants to wait until the summer holidays, then McGonagall can come get me from the Dursleys and meet him somewhere. From there, we'll go to the Minister for Magic directly and tell him everything. Hopefully, Scrimgeour won't be as much of an idiot as Fudge was."

"Good idea, but don't you think as soon as you walk in, the three of you will get about fifty stunners each in the face?" I pointed out.

Harry scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I didn't quite get that far. I did think about the invisibility cloak, but then he might just walk off with it."

I thought for a minute, going through all the tricks they had used in past years, then it hit me.

"Polyjuice potion!" I exclaimed, quite loudly and a few people looked round. I ignored them.

"Remember in second year, you used polyjuice potion to turn into the trolls?" I said in a quieter voice.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, looking ashamed.

"You knew about that?"

I rolled my eyes, now was not the time for that.

"Hermione told me ages ago. Anyway, if you cooked up some of that, gave him a fake name, no one would ever know!" I finished, pleased that I had thought of something so genius.

Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"Of course! We could brew it in the time we have, or just get Snape to do it for us, now he's on our side. Then we could take some as a top-up if needed." He sounded satisfied. "Brilliant."

"Thank you." I smirked.

He stuck his tongue out at me and hurried off to find McGonagall. I went back over to Hermione and suggested we get some sleep. School was back on tomorrow and it was already late in the day. The press had been told to keep away until everything had been sorted out. All they knew was that a large number of Death Eaters had been captured.

Tomorrow was going to be hard.


	20. Chapter 20: Awards

**Hey** **guys, **

**Sorry for the really long wait, but here's an extra long chapter for you. Big thanks to my sister for being my thesaurus, go look at her stories. She is Kelly-Ann Little. **

**I'm running out of twists, so could you suggest some? Thanx! **

**Enjoy!**

Harry's POV

We slept in, the morning after. I didn't know about the others, but I was beat. We managed to get up in time for lunch, when McGonagall approached us.

"Good morning, or rather, good afternoon. The Daily Prophet hasn't printed the story yet, mainly because we went to the editor and asked him to hold it for one more day. They were getting the facts together anyway, they weren't ready." McGonagall paused. "I plan to tell the entire school what happened tomorrow morning, excluding some details, of course."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"They deserve to know that their fear is of no use anymore. They have nothing to worry about but their next homework assignment and I think they should know." McGonagall eyed us over her glasses, reminding me very suddenly of a recently deceased wizard.

She had green eyes, rather than icy blue, but she had achieved the same piercing stare that Dumbledore had nearly always used. A faint wave of nostalgia hit me. The good old days, when I worried about trivial things, like quidditch matches, and how many points Snape would take from me that day.

"Won't people be a bit suspicious?" Hermione pointed out. "It's not exactly everyday news."

"Ah," McGonagall smiled. "After I finish telling them what occurred yesterday, I will open the shutters for the morning post. The newspapers will arrive and the students will have to believe."

I nodded.

"But why do you want to announce it?" Draco inquired.

"That," McGonagall replied. "Is for me to know and you to find out."

I shrugged and went back to the cold sausages on my plate, not looking up when the Headmistress left. I stabbed one and bit into it, not really tasting it.

"So what are we gonna do today?" I mumbled round a mouthful of meat.

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Harry, you really ought not to do that."

I swallowed. "Sorry 'Moine."

"Hermione and I were going to spent the day together, seeing as we're going to have to pretend to hate each other again" said Draco, looking unhappy.

He and Hermione had been smiling non-stop throughout the holidays. I had accepted the fact that they loved each other and moved on. Ron, however, still got pink ears every time he sees them make some sort of affectionate move. I had to admit, it was not very dignifying, but then, Draco had always targeted his family.

"'Kay." Ron said. "I've got some leftover Herbology to do anyway."

"Yeah, me too." I tactfully added. "I need to do my DADA essay."

Hermione huffed.

"You really should have done them ages ago." She scolded, crossing her arms.

Ron held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright! We'll get it done today!" he moaned. "Honestly, Hermione. We just helped bring down about two hundred Death Eaters. I think we deserve a slow day."

Her hair began to crackle, like it always did when she got angry.

"'Mione, relax. I'll make sure they're finished. If it makes you feel better, you can check them over this evening." I reassured her.

Draco stroked her fizzling hair and put his arm round her shoulders.

"Come on, then. Let's go." he suggested.

I threw him a grateful look.

I glanced back at Ron as my plate cleared of my unfinished breakfast.

"Come on, then. We don't want Hermione at our throats this evening. We can wander round later." I said, standing up.

Ron shook his head at me.

"She's rubbing off on you, mate."

I snorted and shoved him in the shoulder. He then tackled me to the ground and we had a mini wrestling competition right there in the Great Hall.

* * *

(Next morning, when all the students are back. Still Harry's POV)

"Welcome back, students" Called Professor McGonagall over the chatter, which died down almost immediately. "You are obviously wondering what has changed over the Easter Holidays. I am grateful that you were so cooperative in my request that you all go home, and wish to thank you by telling you just what has happened." She surveyed the school population. "You all know of a dangerous community known as the Death Eaters."

Whisper of surprise traveled round the house tables.

"During the holidays, aurors have been working with the staff of Hogwarts to bring this organisation to its knees. I am delighted to announce that as of yesterday, every single Death Eater has been captured and is being put on trial at the ministry." McGonagall finished, with an air of extreme pride that reminded me suddenly of a certain Weasley.

A babble of talking broke out.

"You can't be serious!" Someone yelled over the noise.

"Deadly serious, Mister Finnigan, would you kindly sit down?" McGonagall said sternly. "If you so not believe me, then the owls should be arriving just about now. Most of you recieve the Daily Prophet, No?"

The Headmistress waved her wand and about one hundred owls swooped in, landing beside their owners, or just dropping their packages and leaving. Hermione caught a rolled up newspaper from a tawny owl and opened it as quickly as possible. The article was, of course, front page.

_**Death Eaters Done For**_

Cheers and whoops could be heard around the hall.

_Early yesterday morning, fifty Aurors entered the Ministry of Magic, escorting two hundred and seventeen Death Eaters. According to a spokes person, an informant told the Ministry that all followers of You-Know-Who would attack Hogwarts through an artifact called a Vanishing Cabinet (see page 7). Ministry authorities say they have no idea who the informant is, but will do their best to discover their identity._

_ A few wild speculators believe that it was Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, who was among the party of attackers. The ministry has made a formal announcement that young Master Malfoy was not the informant. Whoever the informant is, they have done the country a huge service. The Ministry wishes to bestow an award upon this unknown Samaritan and asks for him to come forward. _

_Some folk think that the turning in of these criminals was a bid for power. They say You-Know-Who is nothing without his followers and could be overtaken by another, more powerful Dark Wizard. Yet, there is no sign yet of anyone who has any inclination to attack the Dark Lord. _

_Maybe this is a grace period before the next onslaught of black magic, or maybe this is a possible ending to the reign of fear. Let's not take this reprieve for granted and put our wands in the air for this mystery rescuer. _

"Typical newspaper mush," Hermione huffed, throwing the newspaper down. "Not really worth reading."

Ron laughed and went back to his bacon and eggs. I shrugged and turned back to my own breakfast. I heard a clinking and looked up with a gob full of baked beans. McGonagall had stood once again.

"Now you all know the truth, I have some awards of my own to give." McGonagall located us three in the crowd. "To Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley and to Miss Hermione Granger, for outstanding courage in helping overcome the Death Eaters this Easter."

My mouth fell open in shock. I swiveled my head round to gawk at my two best friends, to find their expressions mirroring mine.

"Come to the front please, you three" added McGonagall, crisply.

I shut my mouth and stood. The last time I was unexpectedly called in front of the entire school, I had to fight a dragon, swim to the bottom of the Black Lake and run through a maze full of nasty things, including Blast-Ended Skrewts. We filed up to the teachers table and were handed a silver shield each. Inscribed on the front was:

_Mr. Harry Potter, for extraordinary contributions to the country._

I ran my hand over it and the surface shifted. The inscription was replaced by the messages that were outside my parent's house. It was the best gift I'd ever received. We shuffled back to our seats, clutching our awards. I went back to my food, but McGonagall wasn't done.

"It is an incredibly hard thing to betray your friend, but to turn on your family is the last thing you will ever want do. Mr. Draco Malfoy also assisted in capturing the Death Eaters, including his own father. For this, I also give him an award. step up here please."

I peered over at Draco just in time to see Blaise Zabini shove him to his feet. He tramped up to McGonagall and collected his own silver shield. He ran his hand over the surface, just like I did, and his eyes widened. He looked at McGonagall and she nodded, gently pushing him in the direction of his seat. I grinned and started to clap, nudging Ron and Hermione to do the same. The people around us followed our lead and began to applaud and soon, the entire hall was clapping for Draco Malfoy.

Draco slumped back to his seat, but on the way, a small Hufflepuff jumped up and hugged him round the middle. I peered closer and realized it was Lia. I beamed. He patted Lia on the head and made continued to make his way back to his seat.

Blaise gave him a look and he stopped, turned and strode up to us.

"What's he doing?" asked Ron.

"I know what he's doing." I laughed.

I stood up to meet him and held out my hand. Without hesitation, he took it.

"Welcome to the cool side of life" I muttered.

"Thanks, I intend to make an entrance" Draco replied.

"Be my guest" I smirked and stepped aside to let him get to Hermione.

He pulled her to her feet and kissed her in front of everyone. A girl screamed, I think it was Pansy, and I could just see a blonde streak dash from the room.

"Guys, I know you love each other and all," I yelled. "But we did say you have to get a room."

"Yeah, stop eating each other" called Ron.

They broke apart, Hermione blushing profusely.

"Sorry."

Everyone else was flabbergasted.

"You knew?" cried Parvati.

"The biggest slice of gossip this school has ever seen and you didn't tell? How!?" wailed Lavender.

Ron grinned. "We have many secrets."

Lavander turned pink and giggled. I clutched at Ron and pretended to be sick. Draco and Hermione sat down and the rest of the school went back to chatting, more animatedly now they had two huge topics to talk about.

Dean was the first to talk to the happy couple.

"So how long exactly has this been going on?"

Hermione buried her face in Draco's shoulder.

"A year and bit" answered Draco.

"And we only found out at Christmas!" complained Ron.

The light conversation went on and Draco relaxed. Luna skipped over int eh dreamy fashion that only she can pull of.

"Hey, Luna" I greeted her.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco" she sighed. "I just wanted to say that I think that a year-long relationship is very good for you two. You both needed a break."

Draco was shocked. "You knew?"

"Yes," the Ravenclaw smiled vaguely. "Since just after the Christmas last year, you both were more content. I noticed you were both going to the Room of Requirement. Hermione was going more often than the DA meetings were, so it was only logical explanation that you were together."

She waved and flounced off. I chuckled at the astounded expression on Draco's face.

"You'll get used to it." I assured him. "Just like everyone else will get used to you."

He nodded.

"I hope so" he pondered. "Because it might cause some nasty trouble."

privately agreed with him and resolved to use the Marauders Map to help.


	21. Chapter 21: Tonks Meets the Dursleys

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I had an operation a few days ago (nothing serious) and I really haven't had the energy to post a new chapter, so here it is! **

**Enjoy x **

Harry's POV (Again)

"So, let me get this straight" spluttered Uncle Vernon. "Your headmistress is coming here to get you to turn in some evil guy?"

I sighed, tired of having to explain it over and over again. "Yes, basically."

"Why can't she do it herself? We don't want any of _your_ lot around our house" snapped Aunt Petunia.

"Because," I said patiently. "I'm probably the most influential person in this situation."

"You?" spluttered Vernon, turning red. "you have influence over some guy who is in charge of you lot?"

"I certainly hope so," I muttered. "Or it could mean terrible things for muggles, sorry, people like you."

Aunt Petunia looked like she had bitten into a particularly sour lemon.

"So you think we're going to just let her waltz in here? She had better be dressed normally. She will won't she?" she spat.

I pondered that for a moment. Did McGonagall know anything about muggle clothing? I had no idea. I told the Dursleys as much and Uncle Vernon went from red to purple in record time.

"What would happen if you didn't go?" asked Dudley suddenly.

"Voldemort," I still found it strange when they didn't flinch. "Would probably get very angry, try and destroy the ministry. Then he would most likely try and kill all muggles and muggle-borns."

The family gaped at me. Even when I tried to explain the measure of Tom Riddle's power, they still didn't understand. I huffed and gave up.

"I'll leave you to think on that." I said and went to leave.

"Harry,"

The use of my name made me whip round and gawp at Dudley, whom the sound had come from. Vernon and Petunia were also staring at their Diddykins in surprise. He shuffled his feet nervously.

"Make sure it doesn't happen?" he said timidly.

I nodded and patted his shoulder cautiously.

"'Course Dudley." I smiled at him, tentatively.

I slowly made my way back upstairs, thinking on my cousins change in behavior. Maybe the encounter with the dementors had knocked some sense into him. I opened Hedwigs cage and gave the the letter to McGonagall to her. Stroking her, I unlocked the window. She nibbled my ear affectionately and took off, gliding into the night. I wished that I could follow, leaving the Dursleys behind and soaring through the cool air. I sat down on the bed and picked up the photo of my parents on my bedside table. They noticed me watching and grinned. The picture was in black and white, but you could still see the fiery colour of my mothers hair. You could also just see the vibrancy of her green eyes, the eyes I had inherited. My dad ruffled his hair and pushed his glasses up his nose. I ran my thumb over the frame sadly.

I heard the doorbell and dashed downstairs to open it. There on the doorstep, was Tonks.

"Hey" I said surprised, not even noticing the Dursleys come into the hall behind me.

"Harry! McGonagall went to meet him and asked me to come get you instead." she grinned, hugging me.

"Who's this?" barked Uncle Vernon.

"Oh, um" I mumbled. "This is Nymphadora-"

"Don't call me Nymphadora" the witch growled, her hair changing from her favourite bubblegum pink to black.

I grinned at her.

"Let me finish then, you have a bad habit of doing that. Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be called Tonks." I finished. "Tonks, meet my aunt, uncle and cousin."

She beamed at them.

"Lovely to make your acquaintance."

The Dursleys had gone white when her hair had changed colour, but now they were backing away as if Tonks were contagious. Tonks was fiddling with her hair.

"I really don't think black suits me, but it always goes that colour when I get annoyed." She tapped her chin. "Brown?"

She screwed up her face in concentration and her hair lightened and became chocolate brown, shoulder length curls.

"Much better, don't you think?" she said, turning back to the Dursleys, but they had fled into the kitchen.

Her brown knitted in confusion as I tried not to laugh.

"What's wrong with them?"

I couldn't help but chortle at that, shaking my head at the fear that my relatives had of magic.

"I'm ready, but I need my wand." I said, making for the stairs, but pausing when an arm blocked me.

"I have mine, silly." Tonks rolled her eyes. "Accio Harry's wand."

A brown streak flew down the stairs. Thanks to years of playing seeker for Gryffindor, I managed to grab it, stopping it centimeters away from my nose.

"Thanks" I muttered, shoving it through my belt.

"Okay? Let's go!" cried Tonks happily. "Nice meeting you!" she yelled through the house, probably scaring the Dursleys halfway down the pristine garden.

Roaring with laughter, we left. we apparated to a deserted location in the middle of nowhere. McGonagall and a man I didn't recognise were waiting.

"See you later, Harry." Tonks winked and apparated away again.

I strode over to them.

"Honestly, I don't know why I sent Nymphadora, she's always late" sighed McGonagall. "We need to go if we're going to get to the ministry in time. Do you think the disguise is adequate?" She gestured to the unidentified man beside her.

"Do I not look like me?" Tom asked hopefully.

"Nothing like you" I confirmed. "Let's go."


	22. Chapter 22: The Minister For Magic

**I'm not sure what this chapter is, except the meeting, so skip it if you want. P.S A person cannot create a Patronus if they are under the Imperius Curse or some similar enchantment. **

**Enjoy if you read it! x**

Harry's POV

"So," Scrimgeour said, putting his fingertips together. "Why in the world would the Headmistress of Hogwarts, the boy who survived the Killing Curse and a random bystander request an audience with the Minister for Magic. I can only guess."

"Before you hear what we have to say, you will want to know that we two are ourselves and we are not under any influences" replied McGonagall, drawing her wand her wand.

She indicated for me to do the same and I pulled my own out, watching the Minister twitch his hand towards his wand. Auror training had made him wary. I regarded McGonagall as she produced her feline Patronus. Scrimgeour nodded and turned to me.

"Expecto Patronum"

A gleaming silver stag erupted from the end of my wand and stood tall in the middle of the room. I noted with some satisfaction that McGonagall looked a bit proud. The Minister was slightly taken aback at the appearance of the large mammal.

"Well, Mr Potter. You must possess great power to produce a corpreal Patronus that large and clear." Scimgeour complimented. "I can see that you are both in your right minds and now can we please go on and into the issue you wish to discuss."

He sounded impatient as he shifted in his chair.

"Who is this gentleman?" he growled, gesturing to a Tom Riddle in disguise.

The Polyjuice Potion had taken effect forty five minutes ago, so we wouldn't have to wait too long to prove anything to the man we came to see. He was a lot shorter, even than me and had blonde hair and big, brown eyes, making him appear young and innocent.

"Sir," Tom said cautiously. "My name is Tom Riddle."

His eyes darted to Scrimgeours wand, which the aging wizard snatched up and pointed it at the speaker, jumping up from his leather chair. Riddle held his hands in the air, showing he was not a threat.

"Otherwise known as-" he continued, but was cut off by a very pale Minister.

"Lord Voldemort."

Scrimgeour sat behind the desk again, keeping his wand steadily trained at the former Dark Wizard.

"And how, exactly, do I know you are telling the truth?" he choked.

"Polyjuice potion" I answered. "In about ten minutes, he will return to normal for you to see. We only did that so no one would panick when we came in. Otherwise, you would have a lot more problems."

I shuddered, thinking of the amount of press there would have been. I remembered the Triwizard Tournament, when I had been practically stalked by a nosy reporter by the name of Rita Skeeter. It was thanks to Hermione that the blonde wasp had not ruined so many lives lately. Not that mine was perfect in the first place, but anyway.

"Why did you bring him here?" spat Scrimgeour, slowly regaining the colour in his cheeks.

"Now, Minister, you are supposed to keep an open mind" chided McGonagall. "Mr Riddle wishes to turn himself in-"

"Well I have no problem with that," snarled the Minister. "I'll just send for some some aurors."

"Let me finish!" cried McGonagall. "To St. Mungo's."

The older man's eyes widened.

"Why the hospital?"

Tom spoke up.

"I am ashamed to admit that I have created several Horcruxes. I assume you know what those are?" Scrimgeour nodded sharply. "Well, I have seven. One of which was destroyed four years ago in the Chamber of Secrets by Potter here."

"I stabbed the diary of sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle after I killed the Basilisk to save Ginny Weasley." I confirmed.

"There are six others. A ring, the family heirloom of the Gaunt's which I hid in my mother's old house. She was Merope Gaunt. The second is the Locket of Salazar Slytherin. I acquired this from a certain Hepzibah Smith, a customer of Borgin and Burke's. The Cup of Helga Hufflepuff and the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw seemed like a good choice after that. I wouldn't touch the Sword of Godric Gryffindor even if it did shy away from those unworthy. Nagini, my snake is also one. She is a good friend and I would appreciate it if I could keep her after the Horcrux is removed. Unfortunately, the last was unexpected and unplanned." Riddle paused. "Harry Potter."

The Minister for Magic let out a yelp and stared at me.

"I knew that animals could be used as carriers, but humans?" he growled, eyes darting between me and Tom.

"This doesn't mean that he has any control over me whatsoever." I said hurriedly. "It just means I can speak Parseltounge and communicate with him in my head. We can send images and feelings back and forth."

Scrigeour shivered.

"I don't need to know that, I only need to know he has no influence over you. You still haven't explained why you chose to give up, now of all times."

"I''m less inclined to kill people because I'm starting to see what other people see in the world" Tom sighed. "Harry said something to me last year that changed my perspective of life completely. He told me I would never know love, or friendship, and he was sorry for me. When I left that night, those words kept rolling round in my mind. The blooming relationship between Draco Malfoy and Miss Granger helped me see that I was not doing any good to anyone. Except, perhaps Bellatrix Lestrange, but she is insane anyway and needed something to root for. She actually creeps me out."

I chuckled and then stopped quite suddenly when the cackle of that deranged witch echoed through my head.

_I killed Sirius Black! Hahaha! _

Anger clouded my brain as I remembered the look of glee on her face as she murdered my only magical family. I closed that memory away and refocused on the matter at hand.

"Is there a way to get rid of the Horcruxes?" asked Scrimgeour, a little less wary.

"Two" said Tom. "One is excruciating, the other even more so. If you kill a Horcrux, like Potter did with the diary, you feel an eternity's pain in a few minutes. I'd rather not do that. The other method reattaches the piece of soul to the original and is only very painful and lasts for however long it needs to. This would be preferable to losing a part of my soul to the eternal void."

Scrimgeour nodded. He looked up just as the Polyjuice potion wore off. Tom's young face bubbled and changed. His hair retracted and disappeared, leaving his scalp smooth, skin pale. His nose flattened and disappeared and his eyes became that of a snakes. Lord Voldemort stared the Minister for Magic down.

"Believe us now?" I said critically. "Especially seeing as he was the informant who ever-so-nicely helped us catch all those Death Eaters."

"So when do you want to be submitted? I'll arrange it all myself and everyone who knows your identity will sign a magical contract. and take the unbreakable vow" Scrimgeour mumbled resignedly.

"Anytime you're ready" replied Tom. "Send word to Harry and I'll let you know."

"Next week? I'll also organize a plastic surgeon for you, if you want to look presentable" the Minister sighed. "Potter, will you be able to stay in a wizarding household? It would be easier to reach you."

"Yeah," I confirmed. "I can stay with the Weasleys if that's okay with them."

Scrimgeour nodded and flourished his wand, looking very pleased when Riddle flinched. A shimmering rhino burst from the tip of his wand and charged away. A few minutes later, a silver tigress pounced through the door.

"Of course, Minister." Mrs Weasley said through the gleaming predator. "We would love to have Harry for the summer. He can come here straight away and Arthur will collect his belongings."

Scrimgeour nodded and flicked his wand. The apparition dissolved into thin air as the Minister for Magic dismissed us. We left the Ministry after Tom had retaken the potion and apparated to the middle of nowhere. Riddle turned to me.

"Thank you" he said. "You've done a lot for me already, despite what I've done to do. But I just want to ask, why did you do all this."

I sighed heavily.

"It was the right thing to do" I explained. "Holding a grudge against you and refusing what you asked would ultimately lead to more harm, to you, me and the world. You have a bit of an anger issue."

Tom rubbed his forehead.

"I know, I'm working on it. For now, I have very important things to be researching."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"What will you be researching?" she asked, still slightly skeptical of the situation.

To my surprise, Riddle smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough, Minerva" he replied and with a loud CRACK, disapparated.

I blinked, uncertain at what he had meant. McGonagall sighed wearily.

"Come on, Potter. Let's go."

She held out her arm and I felt the familiar sucking sensation of apparating. We landed neatly outside the Burrow and McGonagall knocked briskly. Almost immediately, the door flew open and a beaming Mrs Weasley ushered us in.

"Oh, Harry dear! It's so good to see you. Dinner is in half an hour, why don't you go and see Ron and sort out his room while I speak to Professor McGonagall?" she gushed.

I nodded and smiled at her motherly aura. The Burrow was my second home, after Hogwarts, because I was always welcome, no matter what the circumstances. I ran up the first flight of stairs and almost crashed into Ginny.

"Harry!" she cried, giving me a huge huge hug, which I returned. "What are you doing here?"

I grinned.

"I'm here for the summer. Scrimgeour needs me to be in a wizarding house so he can get to me easily."

Her brow creased slightly.

"Why would he need you to be easily accessable?"

At that moment, I was saved by a certain pair of twins.

"Harry" they chorused. "Just the test subject we needed!"

"Hey, guys" I laughed. "I'm fresh out of testability. Why don't you ask Ron?"

Fred sighed dramatically.

"We tried, but the last time we used him, he got really fat. He was practically round and we had to roll him to mum."

"She wasn't best pleased" concluded George happily.

"Ha," I snorted. "Well, until you get that sorted, I'm gonna be very careful about what you offer me."

"Good choice, Harry" muttered Ginny. "Most of their products are okay, but some leave you wondering what happened. See you later."

She meandered off and I stared longingly after her.

"You ought to get that seen to" smirked George.

"It could get you into all sorts of trouble" agreed Fred.

"Bye, Harry" they called simultaneously.

"Bye" I answered and carried on up to Ron's room.

I knocked and didn't wait for an answer, going straight in.

"I'm tidying, I'm... Harry!" exclaimed my best friend.

"No, you're Ron, I'm Harry" I snickered. "Get it right, mate."

"What're you doin' here?" Ron said, clapping me on the back.

"We got him in. Scrimgeour is going to arrange it all and then he's got to tell me so I can tell Riddle." I concluded. "He didn't think that sending me a magical message at the Dursleys would be very well accepted."

"Too right" agreed Ron. "Remember when we had to come get you?"

"Ha! Yeah, the good old times" I grinned.

"Riddle?"

Ron and I jumped up at the voice of the youngest Weasley.

"Ginny!" Ron gasped. "What are you doing up here?"

"Coming to tell Harry that dad's just got back with all his stuff" she snarled, crossing her arms. "What's this about you telling Riddle something?"

She looked so formidable, just like Mrs Weasley, that we told her everything.

"You really shouldn't let him in your head Harry" she scolded. "Last time I did that, I almost died!"

A burning pain suddenly appeared between my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to understand what Tom was trying to say. I knew that the sooner I knew the message, the sooner the pain would go away.

"Harry" Ron sounded concerned. "What's wrong?"

_I've been listening. Can she be trusted?_

"It's him. He was listening and wants to know if Ginny can keep the secret. Even from the rest of your family" I informed them.

Ginny went white and narrowed her eyes.

"I can keep secrets better than Hermione can" she said sarcastically.

_Tell her I apologize for what a part of me did to her five years ago. I had no control over what that bit did. _

I repeated the message to Ginny who just nodded with pursed lips, just like Aunt Petunia when I did or said something related to magic.

"What happens now?" she asked.

Ron folded his arms around her and murmured something in her ear. Her already wide eyes became saucer-like as she turned her gaze on me. She whispered something back and flounced out of the room.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"You'll find out. Probably sooner than later."

Ron looked very tired all of a sudden. I patted his shoulder and winced as Mrs Weasley shouted that dinner was ready. Ron was up in a flash and out of the room. I laughed and followed, stomach grumbling for the infamous cooking of Molly Weasley. But one question swam round and round my mind like a goldfish.

What did Ron say to Ginny?


	23. Chapter 23: Remorse

**Hey guys, **

**I'm just gonna say right now, I really don't like those people who abandon their stories without even an explanation. So please talk to your fangirls and fanguys! **

**Review please! **

**Enjoy x **

Voldy's POV

I lay on the white-sheeted bed in St. Mungo's, awaiting the arrival of Harry Potter. He was the first Horcrux I would get rid of, then Nagini, because the pain I experienced would probably transfer over to them.

"Mr Riddle?" A black-haired nurse with big, brown eyes walked in.

I sat up and beckoned her in.

"My name is Natalie and I will be your attending nurse." She smiled, which took me by surprise. "Is there anything I can get you to make you more comfortable?"

"No, not really" I sighed. "But I would like some company, if you can provide some?"

"Yes, of course."

She sat on the chair next to me and folded her hands. I blinked in shock and Natalie smirked.

"You expected me to run out and panic?" she suggested with a twinkle in her eyes. "I'm a better person than that."

"Were you a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?" I asked, intrigued by this young beauty.

"Hufflepuff" she laughed.

I smiled, thinking how her laugh sounded like a chorus of bells. We chatted for about an hour, then the Matron came in and scolded her.

"Oh, no" I said quickly. "I asked her for some company, and she volunteered."

The older woman went white at being addressed by me and nearly ran out of the room. Natalie grimaced and stood.

"I'd better go after her, or she'll take it out on the rest of the team. I'll come by later, okay?"

She dashed out the room as I gave a small wave.

"Well, well, well" a voice came from the door the other side of the room. "I told you you would be accepted eventually."

Potter was leaning against the door, grinning. If I had been a normal human, I swear I would have blushed.

"She was just being friendly" I said as he took the chair the lovely nurse had occupied. "It didn't mean anything."

"Oh, yes it did" he smirked. "If she can put the past behind her, the rest of us can." He looked down. "Well, most of us."

"I hope to change the fact that you can't" I said accidentally.

I zipped my lips and crossed my arms.

"Really?" Harry asked. "How?"

He sounded honestly curious, but I shook my head. I wanted it to be a surprise for him to treasure, rather than something he couldn't wait for. Something like a present to a child on Christmas.

Yes... A Christmas gift, that's what it would be.

"Let's just say I think you will enjoy Christmas this year" I beamed.

He frowned in confusion and I decided to get onto the matter at hand.

"Shall we get started?" I proposed. "You're going to need to lie down. You can be sedated if you want, in case you still feel the pain."

He twisted his mouth and nodded. I pressed the button on the controls to call a nurse and Natalie come in.

"Hello Mr Riddle, Mr Potter, how can I help" she said politely.

"Tom" I huffed. "Call me Tom."

"And me Harry, or I feel really old. I'm not even of age yet!" Harry complained.

"Feel old?" I challenged. "I am old!"

"Boys, your both pretty enough to not look old," Natalie groaned. "Now what did you need?"

"I need to be pumped full of drug, please" grinned Harry. "So we can get this done."

I snorted. Natalie rolled her eyes and directed Potter to he bed next to mine. He flinched when she pulled out a needle.

"Isn't there a magical way?" he whined.

""Yes, but it takes hours and the muggle method is much more effective."

She stuck him with the long piece of metal and attached it to a plastic bag. He was out within minutes.

"It's all up to you now" Natalie murmured. "Make sure you get everything."

She tentatively reached out and touched my shoulder in comfort. I smiled at her and closed my eyes.

I thought of Lily Potter and how she was a wonderful witch. I had heard from various Death Eaters how she was dedicated to the good of the world. She was a talented person and a good friend. The pain came in waves. Big, nauseating waves. I moaned, but persevered. I remembered how she pleaded for her sons life and how I laughed cruelly in her face. Pain turned to agony, but I pushed on. I replayed the memory over and over in my mind, watching how Harry wept at the loss of his mother. My eyes snapped open involuntarily and stared at the clinical white ceiling. My lungs took rasping breaths and my back arched, pushing my head into the fluffy pillow.

My vision went black.


	24. Chapter 24: Redemption

**I've had an inspiration streak, so relish it while you can (preferably spicy relish). **

**Story's coming to an end, I'm afraid. **

**Enjoy x**

Harry's POV

I moaned and rolled over. Every bone in my body hurt and it didn't feel good. I briefly wondered what had happened to me and I racked my groggy brain for any ideas. The memory crashed down on me and I sat bolt upright. A head rush hit me hard and I fell back onto the familiar fluffy pillows of the Hospital wing. I groaned as I speculated at why I was there rather than in St. Mungo's still.

"Ah, Mr Potter" Madam Pomfrey bustled over. "You're awake."

She began checking me over.

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Anywhere?" I chuckled, which was painful. "More like everywhere."

She tutted loudly.

"Why is it that your family ends up in here the most?"

"You're such a lovely hostess" I winked.

"Honestly, Potter" Pomfrey huffed.

"Ah, you enjoy the company" I reasoned.

If I dared talk to any other member of staff like that, I would get detention, but ever since I had first found myself in the Hospital Wing, Poppy had taken a liking to me.

"As if I don't have enough on my hands anyway. A boy called McLaggen came in here this morning with a nasty case of chickenpox. Apparently, one of his friends thought it funny to try out a new prank spell they found."

"McLaggen tried for our Keeper" I said vaguely. "He was okay, but Ron was better."

"Hmph. I wouldn't want him on the team anyway. He is loud, rude and very irritating" Madam Pomfrey stated.

"I agree."

I reached for my glasses and the world came into focus just as Ron, Hermione and Draco burst into the room.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked and ran to hug me.

Fortunately, Draco held her back.

"Love, you may not see it, but he's in pain. You might hurt him without meaning to" he murmured.

I nodded gratefully as Ron slumped on the end of my bed. He offered me a Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Bean.

"Might make you feel better" he smirked.

I reached in and grabbed a grey-white one. Probably pepper again, I thought. I popped it in my mouth and chewed. I spat it out almost immediately.

"Blegh! Babywipes!"

Hermione giggled at my misfortune while Ron and Draco looked confused.

"It's a muggle cleaning cloth with chemicals in it" I explained, still trying to get the taste out my mouth. "They are not nice."

"You're turn, 'Mione" Ron grinned, passing the box to her.

She cautiously took a brown one and nibbled the end.

"Mmm... chocolate."

I snatched at the bean, but she danced out of the way and into Draco's arms. He opened his mouth for the bean and she placed it on his tongue. He munched and his face contorted.

"You fibbed! Taste like feet!" he spluttered.

Hermione, Ron and I roared with laughter. We spent the next fifteen minutes like this, trying all the different flavours until the box was empty.

"Out!" demanded Madam Pomfrey, rushing over. "You've been here nearly an hour! Harry needs to rest and you have lessons."

"I am resting, look I'm lying down and everything" I whined.

"Harry" she said sternly. "That line might have worked when you were twelve, but this time, I'm not budging! Lunchtime doesn't last forever, so out!"

My three friends shuffled away obediently, promising to come back after dinner. I sighed and flopped my arms.

"How long have I been out?"

"We are a week into term. You have another visitor" Pomfrey informed me. "But only fifteen minutes this time!"

"A week into term" I echoed.

Most of the holiday. Hagrid stomped in and sat down on a chair.

"Hagrid!" I beamed.

"I woulda though' tha' you woulda forgotten my name by now" he grumbled.

"I'm really sorry. I've been really busy lately" I apologized.

"Yeah, I know. Been catchin' Death Eaters haven't you?" he chuckled. "But you can still visit me."

"First thing I'll do when I get out of here" I promised.

His face brightened.

"What're you doin' in here anyway?" he asked, concern obvious in his voice.

There was no one in the Hospital wing aside from Madam Pomfrey, who knew, but I still checked. Then, I told Hagrid everything, from Voldemort to Tom Riddle, the entire transformation and the bits I had to help with.

"Gallopin' gargoyles" Hagrid said furiously. "If I'd known he'd done tha' to you, put a bit o' him inside you, I woulda gone after him myself!"

"No!" I said quickly. "He's changed, and the Horcrux is gone now. I'm all me."

"Well, you just get better, then we can deal with tha' murdering bas-"

"Twenty minutes is up! Time for you to go, Hagrid" Madam Pomfrey trilled. "Lovely to see you again, dear."

I sighed.

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"Until the pain stops."

"It's gone" I yelled. "You're a miracle worker! Can I go now?"

She laughed.

"Not until tomorrow, at the very least."

* * *

'Tomorrow' was a very long time away, but it came and I was up and about in no time.

Three weeks later, I was sent a message in familiar loopy handwriting.

Harry,  
Would you come to my office this evening?  
I must talk to you regarding matters of our new friend, alone.

-Professor McGonagall

"What do you think she wants to talk about?" I asked Ron, showing him the note.

"No idea. Maybe she wants you to bring him to the aurors?" he suggested.

Later that evening, I made my way to McGonagall's office and told the gargoyle the password. It jumped aside and I knocked on the door.

"Enter."

I stepped in and took the seat in front of her desk. I twiddled my thumbs nervously while she scribbled something on a piece of parchment and threw it in the fire, after a handful of Floo power. I shuddered, thinking of the first time I had used the Floo Network. The fire flared green and a man in light green robes and a woman tumbled out. I jumped up to see who the newcomers were.

"Natalie." I recognized the gentle (not) nurse from St. Mungo's who had stabbed me with a needle.

She grinned and stepped aside to reveal the man.

"Tom?" I gasped. "You look..."

I struggled for words, so he suggested some.

"Normal? Turns out, the more of your soul you have, the more human you look."

He had greying hair and dark eyes. His skin was pale, but not white, as it used to be. He had _a nose. _The only thing that reminded me of his old self, was the thin blonde eyebrows which were barely there.

"Yeah," Tom noticed me looking and rubbed the area where they should be. "I think that was the diary, which you killed. So whichever one of us goes to limbo first will need to search for my eyebrows."

I laughed and sat down again, conjuring a third chair for Natalie, who was quietly smiling.

"I was not the one who called this meeting, Mr Riddle was" McGonagall stated. "I think we would all like to hear why."

"You remember I said I had things to research?" he began. "I was researching death. I was looking at the laws and the allowances to see what I could do. I am working towards redemption. Not just to the wizarding community, but to you, Harry."

I was shocked. To me? He couldn't, it was impossible, because of what he had done to me. He had tried to kill me over and over, murdered my parents and my godfather, indirectly. What could possibly make up for that?

"I need you come to a location called Crow Island, in Bermuda. We can Floo there, and you will need to do everything I say."

I shrugged and followed him and Natalie through the fire, making sure to put my glasses away first. I landed in a large barn shaped building made of wood. It was very hot and I shed my outer robe almost immediately. this left me standing in a light blue t-shirt and jeans and I was still too hot. Definitely Bermuda. McGonagall kept her robe, but fluttered her hand around her face to try and cool down. I noticed that four metal rods stood in a square at the center of the room, large enough for about ten people to fit into.

"Excuse me, I need to go and fetch one more person." Natalie left again.

She returned a few minutes later with a member of the Order of the Pheonix.

"Remus!" I exclaimed. "How are you?"

"Not so good, that time of the month, you know" he sighed.

I patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"What are we doing here anyway?" he asked.

"I have no idea, ask Tom Riddle." I gestured to the wizard, who was examining the metal poles.

Remus did a double take and his mouth dropped open.

"That's... that's-"

"Voldemort, yes. He's changed, as you can see, but he's felt remorse. He turned all those Death Eaters in" I justified quickly. "So don't try to strangle him just yet. I want to see what he's doing."

The werewolf nodded and approached Tom with a calm face.

"Mr Lupin." he greeted sadly. "I cannot apologize enough for what I have done to you and the people around you. Maybe what I am trying to achieve today will compensate for that."

Remus looked as befuddled as I was, but we went back to McGonagall.

"Right," Tom said. "I need everyone to stay out of the square made by these metal poles until I say. If you step inside, there could be disastrous consequences. One more thing that I never bothered to learn, can muggles use the Floo?"

"Yes," Natalie answered. "That's mostly how we get magically injured muggles to the hospital."

Tom nodded and raised his arms. He began chanting, slowly rotating. I was slightly surprised to see a glow building around him. The glow intensified and got brighter until I couldn't look at it anymore. The heat coming from the light was incredible. It was like being in a room with a mini-sun. However, we didn't fry to death, we stayed exactly the same and suddenly the glow died. It took my eyes a while to adjust to the darkness, relative the the blinding light that had just occupied the room. Riddle was on his knees, with his head in his hands and three figures were standing behind him. I couldn't make out their faces until Tom motioned us forward. I moved cautiously, but Natalie dashed to the kneeling figure and helped him away towards the fireplace. Two of the shadowed people touched hands and all of them moved into the light. I think I stopped breathing for a few seconds.

"Mum?" I whispered. "Dad? Sirius?"

The red-head nodded.

"Yes, Harry" James whispered back. "He brought us back."

I didn't wait to check if they were real, I dashed forwards and barreled into them. They were solid and real, I couldn't believe it. Tears were streaming down all four of our faces and I buried my head in my mum's shoulder for the first time. Her long hair tickled my nose as I breathed in her scent and then launched myself at my father. He squeezed me tight and promised over and over again that they would never go away like that again, until their natural time. Sirius ruffled my hair and told me that I couldn't get rid of them that easily/ We stood there for what felt like hours, just hugging. Then dad and Sirius broke away and walked to Lupin. Remus was also crying as he hugged his two best friends again. Mum brought me over to them, whispered something in dad's ear and strode to the hunched over man. She talked to him for a few minutes and he raised his head and gave her a weak smile. she returned to us and we sank to the floor.

"I have so much to tell you" I breathed, still not quite understanding how this was possible.

"We were with you all the time, sweetheart" Mum said. "Both of you."

She looked pointedly at Lupin.

"Especially when you were flirting with my favourite cousin" Sirius pouted.

"For starters, she was flirting with me and you know it" Remus replied coolly. "And you know I would take care of her if I did take an interest."

"So you're not interested in her" accused Sirius.

You're just as difficult as you used to be" sighed Remus.

"Aw, you missed us really" grinned James.

"Yeah" I said. "We missed you for sixteen years."

"Sixteen years too many" Mum replied, gathering me into a hug. "But we were with you every step of the way. And we know about Ginny."

She whispered that last sentence, but I heard it. My eyes widened and Sirius laughed.

"Dude, face it" he said seriously (pun intended). "You're in love with your best mate's sister. Even he knows it."

"Am not" I retorted, blushing.

"Are too" Dad countered. "You have the same look when you watch her as I did when I watched Lily. Watch carefully."

He kissed his wife deeply and she smacked him on the arm.

"I know you like the physical benefits of life, but now is not the time" she scolded.

Dad rolled his eyes and kissed her again, this time she surrendered and I sat there smiling like an idiot. I had reason to. I had a family. I had been given a true family by nature when I went to Hogwarts, mostly composed of Weasleys, but now I had a blood family that didn't hate me.

"Hey, can we go see aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?" I asked eagerly.

Sirius burst into laughter.

"Please, please, please!?" he squealed at my parents.

"If it's okay with McGonagall" smiled Lily, but then she scowled. "I'm going to roast my sister's hide."

Her hair cracked just like Hermione's and James laughed.

"You are always sexier when you're angry."

"Shut up" she smiled again and relaxed.

"No doubt you will have family matters to attend to" McGonagall cut in. "But I will need you in my office at twelve sharpish tomorrow. And may I just say, however irritating you may have been in school, it's good to see you again."

She smiled widely, which I had never seen before and marched over to where Tom Riddle was still slumped on the ground. Between her and Natalie, they hauled the apparently unconscious man to the fireplace and Flooed away. all five of us walked to the shabby mantlepiece and Lupin gave the three newly-back-from-the-deads one last hug.

"I have to go because it's full moon in two days. I'm not feeling too good."

"Ah" James sympathised. "I'll be with you next month."

"Me too!" Sirius protested indignantly. "I'll be there."

"'Course Sirius." Remus looked like he was going to cry again.

He Flooed away.

"Well" said Sirius. "I'm going to reclaim Grimmauld Place, if that's okay with you, Harry? I need a place to crash."

"Yeah," I replied, surprised he even needed to ask. "'Course you can, it's all yours."

"Bye guys, see ya later."

He Flooed away too.

"Milady" Dad bowed.

Mum giggled and stuck her nose in the air, making a very good imitation of Pansy Parkinson and looped her arm around my shoulders.

"Let's go scare ourselves a Petunia" she grinned evilly.

"I knew there was a reason I married you" laughed James.

I beamed and followed them into the green flames.


	25. Chapter 25: The Dursleys

**So I've had this chapter written for a while, but I didn't have time to put it up, but it's here now, so read away my lovelies! **

**Enjoy x**

Lily's POV

I felt alive. I _was_ alive. Tom Riddle had done the impossible, he had brought the dead back to life. I was absolutely amazed. For sixteen years, James and I had floated after Harry, unseen and unheard. Sirius had joined us a year ago and the way it had affected my son had nearly broken my heart.

I put that out of my mind as we stepped through the fire to see the Dursleys. We Flooed to our old safe house, feeling lucky that it was still on the network. We then apparated to just outside number four, Privet Drive. I rapped my fist against the dark oak door, thankful once again for the chance to touch things, rather than going straight through them.

"Coming" a female voice trilled.

The door flew open to reveal my sister, Petunia. She took one look at me and screamed. She dropped like a dead weight. The Walrus came waddling in as fast as possible.

"Li-Lily?" he shrieked.

"Hello, Vernon" I greeted as politely as possible. "I daresay you remember us."

The Walrus fell like a stone on top of Petunia. I tutted and rolled him over. Their son appeared in the doorway, carefully stepping over his parents.

"Hello Dudley" James smiled, while I silently promised to beat him up later.

"Who are you?" he asked, screwing up his face in confusion. "You seem familiar, somehow."

"I am your Aunt Lily, Harry's mother" I announced. "This is your Uncle James."

The young boys eyes widened.

"But you were supposed to be dead."

Harry chuckled.

"Let's get these two inside and sit down" he suggested. "We'll explain everything."

The two boys grabbed Petunia and left the Walrus to us.

"Roll him?" I asked, nudging the unconscious pile of idiocy.

"Yep" James replied.

Together, we got him into the lounge and up into a chair. Petunia was slung over the other armchair and the boys were in the kitchen making some tea.

"So," Dudley said. "What happened, from the beginning?"

It took a long time to explain everthing and by the time we were finished, Petunia was stirring, the Walrus was still out for the count. My sister sat bolt upright, clutching the arm of the chair. She stared at me.

"Lily?" she whispered.

"In the flesh" I beamed, standing up.

She nearly gave me a heart attack by bursting into tears and dashing to wrap her arms around me. She sobbed as I stroked her hair and made shushing noises.

"I m-missed you, L-Lily" she sniffled.

"I was watching everything, always" I gave her a pointed look.

Petunia shook her head.

"I was angry at you for leaving me, even before you-you... I never meant to take it out on H-Harry."

"Still" I said sternly. "You and your family bullied my son, Tuney."

"I know, and I will try to make it up to you. All of you. I know I was horrible to you, James" she dried her eyes. " It's just so good to have you back and I never want us to go back to what we were."

"I'd love to have my sister back" I smiled. "We'll try to keep the hocus-pocus down while we're around you."

I nudged James.

"Oh, yeah" he nodded, trying to stifle a laugh. "No magical pranks."

"You'd better go before Vernon wakes up, he'll go beserk" said Petunia.

I silently agreed.

"See you later, Big D" said Harry, hugging him for the very first time.

"It was lovely to meet you, figuratively speaking" I grinned as I copied Harry, wrapping my arms around my nephew.

Just as the door closed behind us, I heard Dudley say something to his mother.

"I like Aunt Lily and Uncle James, can they come again?"

A warm glow spread through me as I realized just how worried I'd been. Dudley's acceptance was important to me, maybe the fact that he liked me could help repair the rift between me and Petunia.

"Let's go home" I said gently, as Harry yawned widely.

We apparated back to the Potter Mansion.


End file.
